Dark Imperium Episode 8: Homecoming
by menofwarhide
Summary: Alistravia returns to Terra and wastes no time in making a statement to remind the high lords she is on the throne but faces resistance to her plans whilst kalia returns home to tell her parents she won't marry the suitor picked for her but the situation is made more complex when Talvin joins the party


The fleet had anchored it's self around a busy imperial world in a busy imperial system for maintenance and supply as well allowing for some limited shore leave for the ships crews who were all interested in seeing an imperial world, some had even started new research projects on how imperial worlds function and improvements that could be made whilst others were just happy to be off whichever ship of the fleet they were stationed on.

Of course precautions had to be take give the cultural divide between the imperial citizens and the Estrellan crew members but a local noble, a former chief magos biologis himself, had opened his grounds and facilities to them after becoming interested in the Estrellan's advanced medical care procedures and in exchange for being shown how these work he allowed them time on his family's grounds.

Care had still been take though as the vigilance over possible spy's, criminals and possible traitors hiding within the planets population so a company of marines was sent down to watch over the Estrellan's, especially those who were allowed further out and into the city but so far the situation had been calm and while the imperial citizens of the world were curious about the new visitors, who were walking around with strange looking devices, after a few days little attention was paid to them or the 2nd legionaries who were usually close by.

Some of the crew had however remained on board and Kalia was one of them, she had had many requests from some of the crew for a guide and she had given them all some advice about where to go and what to see but as she did not know this world it was mostly about how to act or what to do if a particular situation arose but beyond that there wasn't much advice she could give and she was too busy working on her own research project for the citizenship test to really care.

She'd been sat in her quarters since arrival and with Alistravia now heading back to Terra she had half packed her things as Velar had said Alistravia might summon her there at some point but right now there wasn't much more she could do besides continue to collect data.

After much deliberation she had decided to do her project on the power of faith, rather controversial in Estrellan terms but only a few things were off limits for researching and faith wasn't one of them, Rebus had said it sounded like a dead end project but Gerik had been more supportive and encouraged her to push forward with it but also to be mindful of how it might be viewed when she finally faces the people who would decide her fate, too religious and it might appear dangerous and possible indoctrination but too analytical and it might appear she was pandering to them.

She looked around her quarters and sighed, she didn't hate the Estrellan design philosophy but it annoyed her at times because no walls apart from those separating her, the next room and corridor meant she could stroll from her bedroom right to her bathroom and then to her small kitchen like area and through to her study without opening doors and while practical it was unnerving to think someone could enter and see where she sleeps and bathes but this was Estrellan design and they shared everything by opening up the inside of their hab units so it was only their research that separated one family member from another and showed the differences in personality and attitude.

Kalia let out a small yawn as the vox beeped, she hit the respond rune on her desk.

"Yes?"

The person who responded was a comms officer she had met a couple of times in the mess, Valia was her name but beyond that she knew little about her other than she was doing research into new communication methods.

"_Kalia there's a request to speak to you from Theadras primus, she says she's your mother?" _

"Oh! put her through" Kalia said and turned to greet the holoimage of her mother

She was both excited and curious, she had been communicating on and off with her parents when she had time but they had never requested a face to face communication before so for her mother to call in this way it meant uncle Floyd had finally decided to retire or a family member had died, it was also her fathers seventieth birthday next month and perhaps her mother just wanted remind her.

The image of her mother slowly formed in front of her and she smiled as she saw her dark grey hair and small eyes looking back at her, she was wearing a rather loose dress decorated with little flowers and she had developed a few more wrinkles since last she saw her but it made her happy to see her and she smiled as her mother smiled back.

"_Hello Kalia... you look pale are you eating ok?"_

"It's just the image degradation mother but I 'm eating fine"

The image of her mother nodded.

"_I assume your acting polite around the primarch and those space marines are looking after you!"_

She had avoided telling her about the encounter with the Drukhari and the fact the chief arbites had broken her arm because she would of gone crazy and likely tried to contact Velar or worse... Alistravia.

"Well Alistravia has gone back to Terra for a while so there is a possibility I might be joining her shortly but the astartes look after me just fine"

Hardly anyone outside the legion knew about what had occurred on Vigilus and as far as most knew Alistravia had simply returned to Terra to deal with some issues in person.

"_Oh good so your not busy!" _her mother suddenly exclaimed

"well I still have work to do and..."

"_what work do you have if the primarch is on Terra!?"_

Kalia tried to think of a quick response but her mother continued on before she could.

"_Your fathers birthday is coming up and we want you to return home"_

"Why? I can just send him a gift and I am sure I can stop off for a few days on my way to Terra"

Then her mother said the words she had feared for many months, back on Theadras IV's moon she had looked forward to this moment but now after getting to see more of the galaxy and experience so much more of what it had to offer she feared this day and now it was finally here.

"_Kalia it's time, we have found you a suitor so..."_

Her mother leaned forward with excitement.

_... it's time for your wedding!..."_

**Homecoming**

**Terra**

A full honour guard of custodians had been prepared for Alistravia's return and they were stood awaiting the drop ship carrying her, flags of the imperium and the 2nd legion flew beside them and a long red carpet had been extended all the way to the landing point from where main doors into this section of the palace which is where three figures stood in contemplation awaiting Alistravia's arrival.

Rogal Dorn had his usual stern look as he starred into the sky looking for any sign of activity, Sankara Qualm, Alistravia's equerry and chief librarian stood at one side of him looking down the walk way to the landing pad and on the other side of the primarch stood Alistravia's chief of security and personal bodyguard, Gigas.

He stood as if to attention with his hammer "Atom Smasher" in his hands awaiting the return of his charge.

"I wonder what the first thing she will say will be" Sankara mused

"I am sure she will be angry with us but we only wished to help her, I will take full responsibility if necessary" Lord Dorn responded

"You do not need to take that burden upon yourself my lord" Sankara replied

"Yes I do" Rogal said "we are family and it should be between us"

Gigas looked to the primarch and spoke.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn Lord Dorn but we have known Alistravia for a long time, we may not be blood relatives but we would still consider ourselves family"

Rogal looked over to him and nodded.

"A fair point"

Sankara suddenly looked up into the clouds.

"She's coming!"

For a few more minutes there was silence until the low hum of an engine could be heard coming from high above, lights descended through the clouds until the visible outline of a stork drop ship was able to be made out.

It dropped through the dark clouds with some speed escorted by two fighters that peeled off as it approached the landing pad and began it's final approach, several of the Custodians moved up to the ramp to form an escort line for Alistravia as the stork set down and cycled it's engines down to cool them.

The side door opened and the first to step down was Koman, still in his old armour and covered in the same scars of war.

Aboard the "Corsairs Blade" they had been offered new armour and weapons but politely refused saying they would wait until they reached Terra.

He looked around him before he cast his gaze down to the end of the walkway where Rogal and the others stood and gave a nod to Alistravia who stepped down after in her full suit of armour, she carried her trident now named "Despoilers Bane" and her side arms but no other weapons, she looked down at her brother and two sons before turning to Koman.

"Stay aboard the stork, I will send for you and the others when I am ready"

Koman simply nodded and he climbed back aboard the stork as Alistravia began walking down the ramp.

Two of the Custodians formed up in front of her while two formed up behind, with the maidens shield still aboard the "Pequad" the Custodians would take over the duty of her protection and of course Gigas would be ever watching.

She began her long walk down the red carpet as the other Custodians stood and watched with their golden spears held high, it was not the sort of welcome home Alistravia wanted but it was what she had expected them to do in a vain effort to apologise or assuage their guilt in some fashion but honestly she had no more time for this.

She and her two other selves had discussed much on the way back about the imperium and how to deal with it, something's were still undecided and would require input from others before decisions could be made but one thing had become abundantly clear, they had to make a statement as soon as they arrived back at Terra or they would never have the control the emperor wanted them to have.

As she moved closer to Rogal and her two sons they slowed down.

"Alis I..."

"Follow me all of you!" she exclaimed without looking in their direction and proceeding through the doors

The primarch and the two marines glanced quickly at each other in confusion before following her into the palace.

The procession of Alistravia followed by Rogal and her two sons made there way down several corridors and though a few state rooms where servitors silently looked on along with the odd serf who would bow in their presence.

Rogal, Gigas and Sankara did some quick steps to catch up with Alistravia.

"Alistravia I make no apology about..."

Alistravia suddenly stopped along with her escort.

"We will talk about that later... I have other business first"

Rogal didn't respond and Alistravia resumed her march through the palace, they turned down to descended a grand set of stairs which let to a wider open corridor that was mostly empty accept for a few Custodians.

"Mother where are we going?" Sankara asked

"To see the high lords" she responded

"Alistravia they will not appreciate an unannounced visit" Rogal said "there is protocol for such an event"

"Protocol be damned, I will no longer allow them act with such disregard for the imperium to service their own agendas..."

Sankara for a moment saw the flash of a smile on Rogal Dorn's face and he knew why, after all that had happened he had still been in some doubt of Alistravia's return to her self but this rid him of those doubts.

Now Alistravia would be as she was before and the high lords would be in for a shock at how different this Alistravia was from the lighter one who was less aggressive and more prone to running from danger rather than tackling it.

The doors to the high lords chamber were guarded by four Custodians who stood there ground as Alistravia and her retinue approached.

"I am here to see the high lords"

The four golden warriors looked back and forth between each other as if trying to figure out what to do next.

"you are not listed as attending my lady!?" one of them said as he looked over the group

Alistravia smiled and brought her lighter self, Alis, forward for a moment.

"_I apologise for not calling ahead but it's vitally important I talk with them... the very fate of the imperium rests on it"_

Sankara and Rogal could hear the change in her voice, it had gone from assertive to manipulative in moments, then the four Custodians bowed and stepped aside without any further objections to Rogal's surprise.

"Thank you!" Alistravia said as she took control back

After this she marched forward and pushed open the doors with such a force they nearly flew off their hinges as they slammed against the wall and all twelve high lords, who appeared to be discussing something moments before, turned to face her.

They were stood around a circular table with massive stone etchings representing their office on the space in front of them, some were still men and women who had little in the way of augmentation whilst others were so old much of their body had under gone rejuvenation treatments or had been replaced with Mechanicum augments in a vain effort to stay alive as long as possible.

"Empress... this is rather unexpected!" the master of the administratum exclaimed

Alistravia did not respond and simply stepped away from her escort and towards the table.

"_This is not protocol, we would ask you return later" _The fabricator general said

"I will not!" Alistravia responded with aggression "What I have to say I will say only once and do not intend to have to repeat myself"

"We understand you wish to address us my lady but we are already in the middle of a heavy debate and cannot be interrupted!" stated the representative from the inquisition who was wearing a grey robe with a hood

In an instant Alistravia pulled her pistol and shot just past his ear ripping a hole in his exquisite robe, the rest of the high lords, those that had mouths, gasped in shock and a a few looked to Rogal as if hoping he would intervene but he just stood with his arms folded and watched on.

"Does anyone else wish to object to my presence!" Alistravia said looking around but the room stayed silent "Good and please be assured I intended to let you get back to business as soon as I am done"

The high lords had a look of defiance but even they were not willing to go against a fully armed primarch and signalled their acceptance of this situation as they nodded to each other before the master of the Adeptus Astra Telapathica spoke.

"What is it you wish to say?"

Alistravia straightened herself and holstered her pistol before she began to circle the room and begin speaking.

"I realise my position, that was given to me by my father, was an unexpected one and difficult for you all to accept and as you can imagine it was unexpected for me also"

The high lords watched as she circled the room stopping to admire some of the portraits.

"I have had much time to contemplate the situation and analyse the imperium's current crisis's to a degree I feel that some changes have to be made in order to help us function better and keep our empire from collapsing"

"We are always willing to do what is necessary to save the imperium my lady" Trajann Valoris, captain of the Adeptus Costodes said

Alistravia nodded to him and continued to circle the room.

Sankara watched on with a smile because he knew what she was doing, although the high lords thought themselves superior here they were not and Alistravia was circling them like they were lost swimmers who had found themselves being hunted by a shark.

On most worlds including Estrella when a shark did this you stayed still because once the predator had realised you were not an enemy or prey the shark would simply get bored and wander off allowing the swimmers to escape but make a wrong move and the shark would devour you.

This is what Alistravia was doing, she was the shark and the high lords the swimmers but as long as they simply listened and agreed with anything Alistravia said or asked of them they would be safe but if they resisted then...

"Firstly I feel we need proper leadership within this chamber, a way to guide you forward as well as to help implement my will when needed so since you have all dealt with him before I am making my chief librarian and equerry first lord of Terra as of right now!"

Sankara was shocked by this but also chuckled to himself knowing that only the neutral personality of Alistravia would make such a forceful and defiant change despite whatever objections may come from it.

"I object!" The Ecclesiarch of the Adeptus Ministorum shouted "We have held these position for many years yet you name your own equerry as first lord... this is outrageous!"

Alistravia looked over to him and shrugged.

"If you don't like my decision you know where the door is"

The Ecclesiarch was shocked and looked to the others who stayed silent and Sankara could see they were not pleased but clearly wanted to see where this was going before making any objections themselves, he looked back over to Alistravia.

This move was a perfect start for her Rogal thought as Alistravia looked over the Ecclesiarch, she was testing how willing the high lords were to defy her and which of them would jump first and which would hold their tongue.

So far only the Ecclesiarch had made his objection known but Rogal could see the others were displeased but had understood that this was a test and resisted making an enemy of Alistravia at this moment.

From a political stand point Alistravia was putting on the pressure in the hopes of causing them to speak out of turn so she could go after them but so far they had kept their cool, Rogal wasn't sure how far Alistravia would take this assault on the high lords authority but she was a seasoned diplomat and had for a short time pre-heresy stood on the council of Terra herself and often challenged Malcador in heavy debate so he was hopeful she would know when to stop.

"My position on this council is permanent!" The Ecclesiarch shouted defiantly but Alistravia shook her head

"Your office holds a permanent seat but you personally do not" Alistravia said with some threat "and I can always find someone else to take your place if you feel you no longer wish to serve, also I have known Sankara since I was a child and yes he is my equerry but he is not afraid to challenge me when it is... needed"

Sankara realised there was a reference to her being sent to Vigilus in that statement and he could see lord Dorn had also picked up on that but from how she had worded it there seamed there was no hate in Alistravia towards their choice.

The Ecclesiarch looked around for support but when he realised he would get none he bowed.

"I withdraw my objection" he said with some defeat

"Your decision is understandable my lady but perhaps right now is not the time" The High lord representing the navigators said

"_that was a more diplomatic response" _Rogal noted

"And when is the correct time?" Alistravia asked "when Magnus attacks Luna again or when Abbadon is stood in this chamber killing every last one of you?"

This seamed to put the majority of the high lords on her side and the navigator envoy looked to nod towards the primarch.

"We can not afford to waste time debating my decisions simply because you do not agree with them, do you honestly think my father would of wanted such delay!?" No he would not and he expects us to keep his imperium intact and that is what we will do but changes must happen and yes some of those will be uncomfortable but they are for the good of the imperium which brings me to my next point"

The high lords took a breath as they awaited for the next change.

"There will no longer be any misuse of any military faction of the imperium, we are at war and your personal disagreements with minor governors and criminal kingpins are not reasons to waste vital military resources!"

"what are to do if such a force is needed then?" the master of the astronomican asked rather politely making sure to obfuscate the fact that their personal use of military resources were usually efforts to further consolidate their power

"Sankara will look at any request and determine if it is necessary to use military resources, if it is he will determine what force and how many units should be necessary to assist you"

Some of the other lords exchanged glances but none dare speak up as Alistravia circled them.

"I realize this may be upsetting for some of you but we must have our military fighting our enemy's not resolving minor arguments about land and who insulted whose daughter"

When she said this she looked directly into the eyes of a few of the high lords indicating she knew who was abusing their power the most.

"Empress if I may change the subject one moment" The master of the Administratum interjected

"Go on" Alistravia said

"Have you made a decision in regards to the Primaris?"

Alistravia nodded.

"Indeed and my original position has not changed much but we are in need of a new breed of marine considering the vast number of foes we face although I hope to reduce that number soon"

"How do you intend to reduce that number?" Trajann asked

"that is a discussion for another time and I will not take any decision without informing you all first be rest assured of that fact!" Alistravia responded

This had the unusual effect of placating the high lords who all nodded in agreement with Alistravia, it was a cleaver tactic on her part and she was keeping them guessing whilst feeding their egocentric demeanour at the same time.

"_As Fabricator general I have a right to use my forces as I please" _The Martian said getting the conversation back on track

Alistravia nodded to him and smiled.

"Of course and I have no intention of changing that status but please remember you are part of this war also and you wouldn't want to leave a forge world undefended just to settle an argument between two magos now would you?"

"_A fair point and I would also request a private audience in future to discuss the Mechanicum's current role within the imperium"_

"I will arrange something as soon as possible Fabricator general" Alistravia said giving him a slight bow that settled him down "My next change is one of simplicity, in order to be better organized this chamber will changed to a the name of "high council of Terra" in order to better represent your roles but you may still use the term high lords"

This did not seam to upset them as much as previous changes, in reality all Alistravia was doing was returning them to an earlier version of what the high lords were originally intended to be, a council that looked after the day to day operations of the imperium so she could concentrate her efforts elsewhere and with Sankara as first lord it made this change worthwhile.

"I do not plan to take away any power from this chamber apart from what was spoke of in my previous changes although I will be insisting on sitting in on some occasions but we can organise those at a later date"

"that is acceptable with us as long as our new first lord agrees" the master of the Astronomican said

"It is perfectly acceptable" Sankara said before stepping forward into the chamber and taking a spot at the table "Do you still plan to visit Medusa?"

Alistravia nodded.

"Yes but much later than originally intended, I will also be visiting the rock when I have chance but for now I will remain on Terra until things are under control"

Alistravia circled them one more time before moving towards the doors.

"Does anyone have any questions?" she said polity but in a tone that indicated no one should ask any

Those present in the chamber shook their heads before bowing to her.

"Good! then I think we are done here. I hope this will be the beginning of a stronger, more united, council. I will be planning a tactical briefing on the current situation on the imperium tomorrow in which I will discuss some future plans and you are all welcome to attend of course"

"Perhaps" the master of the Administratum interjected quickly "you would allow us to welcome you back to Terra properly with a more formal event"

"_Clever" _Sankara thought

The high lords plan was simple but a huge gamble, they would invite dignitary's from across the galaxy and then try to show how complex the political situation was across the imperium and truly test Alistravia's resolve in controlling the council and keeping the imperium intact.

He could see on Alistravia's face she recognised the ploy as well and he knew she would of likely expected this in some form or another but there was a victory in attending such a function because Alistravia could gather information such was the gamble the high lords were taking.

"That sounds acceptable, I shall leave the plans to arrange yourself" Alistravia said with a smile "Sankara would you please join myself and Rogal when this session has ended as I need to speak with you in private"

"Of course mother" Sankara said bowing as she turned to leave with the praetorian

"So" Sankara asked looking around at the grimacing faces of the high lords "what shall we talk about?"

**Pequad**

Velar was busy reviewing some reports when the chime went off in his quarters.

"come in" he said

It had been so quiet the past few days that he had begun studying reports from all sectors of the imperium and was currently reading up on the most recent ork activity as Kalia came trough the door.

"Kalia, what can I do for you?"

"I need to leave the ship" she said shyly

"you are as welcome to take shore leave as much as anyone else aboard the ship" Velar said without looking back at her

Kalia took a few more steps into his quarters to draw his attention.

"No I need to leave the sector entirely, my mother is asking me to come home for my fathers birthday and..."

"and?" Velar asked putting the pad he was reading down

Kalia looked away and sighed.

"they have found me a suitor and plan to hold my wedding as well"

Velar laughed and threw his arms up in the air.

"congratulations! are we all invited... do I need to get a suit?"

Kalia growled at his joyful response.

"This isn't funny... if I marry him I will have to give up pursuing Estrellan citizenship!"

Velar stopped laughing and shrugged.

"So tell them you don't want to marry this man"

"I will but I have to at least go home and say it in person otherwise they may disown me" Kalia said

"Doubtful!" Velar responded "what reason would they have to do that?"

Kalia knew he wouldn't understand, Estrellan's married within IQ brackets and to people whose research could benefit both parties but Estrellan's would never disown someone if they refused marriage because it made no difference as another suitable partner could easily be found but in Kalia's world refusing to marry could end in disaster.

"because it would be considered an insult to both family's among other things, I don't have time to explain it all I just need to be allowed to go"

Velar looked back at her with some curiosity.

"Kalia if they did disown you what difference would it make to you? It's not like you need their money or approval on this ship, even if you go back to Terra your position as my mothers assistant guarantees you many privileges so why do you care"

"Because I don't want to fall out with my parents!" she exclaimed before sitting down on a near by chair "I used to want this but now I want to see more of the galaxy before I settle down"

Velar nodded.

"Very well but I can't allow you to go alone, no matter how secure the Theadras system is there might still be spy's and your capture would not be good for us considering how much knowledge you have of our systems"

"Malcan can come with me" she said but Velar shook his head

"No! Take Gerik as he is better in more formal situations and his company is... resting right now"

"Resting?" Kalia asked "what does that mean?"

"What it means is none of your bushiness Kalia but Gerik will go with you! you can take a guppy and use as much time as you need"

Kalia was shocked at the reaction about her query on what "resting" meant when this was a space marine company who never rested so why would he infer such a thing, she was also shocked to realise despite spending all this time with the legion there were still some things they were keeping from her.

"thank you Velar"

The old Lore-master nodded and she left still wondering what "resting" meant but she could think about that later, now she had to go home and hope her parents wouldn't be too upset...

**Terra**

Alistravia walked into her quarters and was quite impressed by the work that had been done to craft it, drones had spent months knocking out walls and building Estrellan technology into the new structure that was separate somewhat from the main place.

It was as all Estrellan design, made completely open. The main room was wide and stately with large receiving room with finely upholstered chairs with exquisite Estrellan fabrics sat by a fire place big enough for a primarch, behind it sat a series of couches with a fire pit surrounded by a circular table made of Estrellan coral and next to that was a stately dining table with royal looking chairs.

Further to the back were the bed and bathroom with a bath made from a discarded giant clam shell, there was also a research and development area that sat silent right now but Alistravia knew she would be making good use of it.

Of course within all this were multiple layers of defensive systems, made up of drones and anti-psyker shields as well as a few other defences Alistravia had installed in case of uninvited guests.

Rogal walked in behind her and looked around for himself.

"Impressive, it should serve you well"

"Indeed" Alistravia said lighting the fire and taking one of the seats

"Sister about sending you to Vigilus, I only did what was necessary..."

Alistravia held a hand up to stop him speaking.

"I nearly died brother... more than once, but it reminded me of who I... we are"

Rogal moved to take the other seat.

"So your other personalities have agreed not to take over?"

"No, we have simply come to an arrangement that suits us all... when things are quiet or some manipulation is needed Alis, the lighter personae will take control"

"I noticed your voice change when you approached the custodians out side the high lords chamber, I did not think your sirens call would be strong enough to break through the mental blocks on the custodians" Rogal said

"Alis did not use our gift... she simply asked and there was no reason for the custodians to refuse us" Alistravia responded

"what about your more violent persona?" Rogal asked

Alistravia lent in towards the fire a little.

"She will take control when the danger is beyond what I can deal with but our strengths are combined now and we are now one and many together not separate individuals as before"

Rogal nodded in understanding.

"so you are not angry with us?"

Alistravia glared at him with some look of frustration.

"it was a dirty trick brother but you were right to do it" she said before leaning back in her chair

"The reports from Vigilus say the despoiler was wounded badly by you" Rogal stated and Alistravia nodded

"He was but he did his fair share of damage to me, I need more training if I am to stand against him again let alone one of our traitor brothers"

"I will help you get stronger Alistravia!" Rogal said with force

"I would appreciate that brother but I would like to know when your going to stop hiding and get back to doing your job"

Rogal gasped at this and opened his mouth to say something before holding himself back and thinking on it before actually responding.

"I am not ready Alistravia, I need more time!"

"So when will you be ready? There's only three of us right now and your presence on the field of battle would be most useful"

Rogal looked down towards the floor.

"Vulkan is also alive!" he stated quickly

Alistravia looked at him and thought for a moment because there was only one way Rogal could know for certain if the lord of the Salamanders was still alive.

"you spoke with him?"

Rogal nodded.

"then I need you to get in touch with him and call him back to Terra!"

"He does not wish to return right now!"

Alistravia threw her hands up in the air and sat back in her chair exasperated at the last statement.

"So you hide here on Terra and Vulkan wanders the galaxy like some intergalactic space cowboy?... what are you going to tell me next, the Khan has retired and can be found in putting little balls into holes on Titan?"

Rogal growled in response.

"I do not know where the Khan is and Vulkan is defending the imperium in his own way!"

"Right because fighting without his legion or one of us for backup is going to workout so well if he gets outnumbered or worse has to face off against more than one of our brothers!" Alistravia responded angrily before taking a breath and calming herself "I need him! his compassion for others far out weighs my own and he is a powerful warrior with a good legion"

Rogal seamed to understand her point and relaxed a little.

"I will try to contact him for you but I make no promises"

"I would appreciate that brother and... I know I missed a lot of events and I can accept that you feel responsible for some of the tragedies that befell the imperium but I need you Rogal, now more than ever"

Rogal starred into the fire for a while before responding.

"Give me some time sister, please!"

Alistravia nodded her reluctant agreement.

The door opened behind them and Sankara entered and moved to stand before them.

"mother, my lord!"

Rogal nodded and Alistravia looked straight at him.

"So what were the high lords discussing before we interrupted them?" Alistravia asked

"The imperium has a supply crisis in some areas, Agri-worlds are being exhausted and barley have time to replenish before more supply is demanded and on top of that supply convoys are being raided by pirates, traitors or anyone else who catches them whilst vulnerable" Sankara said and handed her a data slate.

Alistravia looked through the data quickly before handing it to Rogal.

"rather comprehensive!" she stated and Rogal looked over at her

"You seam surprised by that sister?"

Alistravia nodded.

"I half expected them to be discussing how to get rid of me"

Sankara smiled at the joke.

"As much as you may dislike them mother they are trying to keep the imperium alive in their own way, their survival is just as dependant on it"

Alistravia took a breath.

"It would seam so but... more needs to be done, any suggestions on this problem?"

"If we had more Agri-worlds there would be less need for the massive convoys required to distribute food"

"Finding worlds that are not either barren rocks or already occupied is not an easy thing to do Sankara" Rogal said and Sankara nodded in response

"True my lord but those barren rocks could be utilized!"

"How?" asked dismissively

"Project genesis!" Alistravia said

Sankara nodded towards his primarch.

"What is that?" Rogal asked

Alistravia stood up and walked over to the fire to stoke it.

"A bio weapon initially, we reverse engineered it from dissected Tyranid ships... I won't try to explain the science but it attacks any biological species on a sub molecular level disrupting their genetic structures but the tyranids never came after us after our initial encounter so we never got chance to test it"

"How will that help us create Agri-worlds?" Rogal asked

Alistravia looked to Sankara who continued the explanation.

"If a technology goes unused for Estrellan's we look to other applications and what we found when we tested this weapon in the lab was that it could also create matter as well as destroy it so we experimented with this and found it could be used to create life where non existed before, the technology is not perfect and needs more research but if we can make it work it could help us resolve our supply issues"

Rogal stood up and walked away from the fire before turning back in dismay.

"I don't know what disturbs me greater, the fact that you have a weapon against the tyranids but have not deployed it or the fact that you can create life"

"Your over simplifying the situation brother" Alistravia started saying in response "We have a prototype weapon that can only be deployed by the biggest ships in the fleet and is still untested against the tyranids and we can only create basic plants and trees, other life forms are far too complex but farm land and water is simple enough that we might be able to make use of this technology"

"What about the convoy problem?" Sankara asked

Alistravia stood in thought for a moment before responding.

"What are our supply lines like from the gate?"

"Intact and deep enough behind our lines that the enemy can't reach them, for now at least but how does that help us here?"

"We can ship extra food resources through the gate, Estrella can replicate food supplies for a good portion of the imperium and still have plenty to feed our own civilians" Alistravia responded

"Alis the gate is on the far western fringes of the imperium, how would you supply those in the east!?" Rogal asked

The three stood in thought as the considered the situation.

"Local shipping companies!" Sankara suddenly exclaimed "If we were to negotiate with them they could supply the far eastern areas, most of the core worlds and segmentum Ultima are able to feed their populations and if we can take pressure off some of the other Agri-worlds by supplying the more distant sectors it should restore some balance"

"Kalia's parents own one of those companies, perhaps we can start there!" Alistravia said

Sankara nodded with a smile on his face.

"This is good fortune then! Velar sent me a message to say Kalia was returning home for a while, perhaps we can send someone with her to speak to her father"

"do it!" Alistravia said before sitting back down "is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Nothing at the moment but I would like to have a private discussion later about what you plan to say at this briefing tomorrow, so there are no surprises" Sankara responded

"I was going to suggest that myself" Alistravia said "would you mind telling Gigas to escort my friends aboard the stork to me... unless you wish to continue are conversation brother?"

Rogal shook his head.

"We can speak later sister, for now there is nothing left to say"

Alistravia nodded and Sankara realised this was far more civil than he expected but clearly Vigilus had given his mother a new outlook on the imperium and she was making headway in getting the empire back under her control.

**Pequad**

Guppy's, also know to some as Runabouts, were small shuttles designed to transport a small number of people between star systems that included living quarters so that the shuttle could travel long distances and provide temporary home for the people aboard.

The ships hull, like most Estrellan ships, was modelled on one of the many sea creatures that swam Estrella's oceans, in the case the "yellow long fish" that were often found travelling long distances between the blooming coral fields.

Kalia had just brought her luggage into the main compartment when Gerik stepped aboard, he eyed her one bag and looked to her.

"your only bringing one piece of luggage?"

"I don't intend to stay more than a few days" she responded with a sigh as the space marine made his way to the cockpit of the ship

"How do you plan to tell your parents?" he asked

Kalia shrugged.

"I will figure that out at the time"

"You best figure it out now before you lose your focus" A familiar voice said from behind her

She looked back to see Talvin carrying a back pack and another piece of luggage into the ship.

"What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed

Talvin looked confused as if she should of known the answer to that question.

"Velar has been in communion with Sankara, they want to propose a shipping deal with your father to help get supplies across the imperium to more isolated sub-sectors that are struggling due to the Agri-world food shortages"

Kalia didn't know how to take the very concise explanation of why Talvin was here, she had hoped it would be just her and Gerik but now with Talvin here it complicated things and it upset her to think her original reason was going was being co-opted for legion business.

"this isn't a business trip!" she exclaimed as Talvin put his luggage to the side and headed to the cockpit to take the main pilots chair "and why is it you!"

Talvin had begun powering up the ships systems and a low hum of it's anti-gravity systems began as it disengaged the locks that held it in place aboard the "Pequad's" non combat shuttle bay

"I volunteered because I wanted some shore leave and didn't want to go somewhere all the other Estrellan's were"

"Fine! I am going to go talk to Velar!" Kalia said turning around and going towards the door

"If you open the door now the anti-gravity breams will shoot you into the ceiling, and why do you have such a problem with it being me anyway?"

Both Gerik and Talvin looked at her for an answer and Kalia just stood in bemusement as if wanting to find some objection in her mind but couldn't find one so she blurted out the first thing that came into her head.

"My father will expect a tough negotiator and not just some lieutenant who wants to see Theadras on his time off"

Talvin sighed and began feeding power to the engines whilst simultaneously sending the departure request.

"I am more than capable of handling basic negotiations and I am only to present your father with the terms of our offer which I promise you are quite generous and will be very lucrative should he accept"

"Oh really! let me see them then"

"there in my bag, take a look!" he said as he finished the final checks

Kalia fished through Talvin's bag until she found the data slate with the offers on, at first she pretended like it was a joke and the offer was pitiful but as she read on and saw just how much the legion was willing to do and give her father for this service her face changed, she wanted to be angry and say the offer was awful and would be laughed at but if anything her father was likely to accept without any attempt to negotiate further although she could see a few areas he might object to but still even those would require little discussion to adjust.

"Are you satisfied, can we go now?" Gerik asked

Kalia wanted to protest further but she had noting to carry that protest forward with, even if she went to Velar he would likely tell her to just deal with it and move on.

"Fine lets go!" she finally said in defeat

Gerik nodded and looked to Talvin who began to pilot the ship forward, there was a sudden jolt as the ship hit something and he turned to look at them both.

"Sorry it's been a while since I piloted a Guppy, there a lot more sensitive that the "Pequad" but don't worry, I got this"

Kalia and Gerik both looked at each other as the ship continued on, there were no further impacts and the ship left the fleet heading out to clear space where a wormhole was generated, as the guppy was pulled in Talvin set the ship to auto and took his bags into the back.

"It should only take us a day and a half to reach Theadras, I will be in the back if you need me" Gerik said

Kalia sighed because this was going to be a long trip but now not only did she have to deal with telling her parents she did not want to marry this stranger but she also had to deal with Talvin in such close quarters, she didn't dislike him, he had always been nice to her but something about him got her flustered and she had no idea what that was...

**Terra**

Koman and the other had been waiting for over an hour in Alistravia's quarters under the watchful gaze of Gigas.

The former Black Templar had heard stories about how big Gigas was but to see him in person was something else and had Koman not been told otherwise he would of thought him a primarch given his stature.

Alistravia's personal bodyguard had escorted them from the stork and into her quarters but the primarch had not been here when they arrived so they had simply stood and waited, Koman was unsure whether this was a test of some kind or she had just stepped out.

Gigas had stayed silent and simply stood aside by the primarchs bedroom watching over them until Kendra walked up to the oversized marine.

"Do you know how long the primarch will be?"

Gigas looked down on the guardsman sniper with some frustration and Kendra felt like she was being judged by giant who could swat her aside with barley a flick of his wrist yet looking at his face there was a peacefulness to him, as if his joy came from simply being.

"Why? Do you have somewhere else to be?" he responded bluntly

Kendra shook her head and walked away from him over to Koman.

"He's cold" she tried to whisper

"You have barley spoken to me and already you make an assumption based on one interaction?" Gigas boomed

"No my lord I only meant that..."

"I am not your lord!" Gigas shot back in response

"Be polite Gigas these are guests of our mother" another voice said entering the room before introducing himself "I am Sankara Qualm, Chief Librarian and Equerry to Alistravia"

Koman noticed that Sankara was around the average size of a space marine unlike Gigas yet he bore some of the same traits such as the golden blonde Estrellan hair and bright green eyes, he was roughly shaven and wore a gold and white robe over his custom terminator armour.

"My mother sends her apologies and should be along shortly" Sankara looked over them all "I am sure Gigas would join me in extending our thanks for watching over our primarch on Vigilus"

The bodyguard nodded his agreement.

"Where is the primarch?" Faraq the Iron hand tech-marine asked

"Her return to Terra has resulted in many demands for her attention so she is simply dealing with one of those requests" Gigas said

Kinkade was busy looking upon some of the portraits and noticed one of Alistravia and Sanguinius stood over an ocean.

"I have never seen my father captured so perfectly!" he said with some joy in his voice

Sankara smiled.

"That was taken during the first campaign we fought alongside the Blood Angels, it was a good day and Fulgrim insisted we make a record of it in this way"

Some of the others looked at Sankara like he had said some taboo word, he noticed and responded.

"It was a different time back then..."

"Indeed it was!" said a familiar voice

Alistravia strode in with authority and the marines went to kneel but she motioned them not too.

"We share a bond forged on Vigilus, a primarch I maybe be but you do not bow after all we experienced together"

They discontinued there bows but stood to attention all the same as Alistravia made her way to them.

"Before we departed Vigilus I asked you if you would join me, I told you I have need of all of your skills and you can provide me those by becoming a personal kill team for myself, I realise this will mean giving up your allegiance to your former chapters and if anyone wishes to go back to their brothers I will hold no disappointment over you"

"What tasks is it you wish us to preform?" Marklar the imperial first asked

Alistravia shrugged and walked around them.

"That would depend on the objective, it could be anything from simple sabotage to assassination but these will be black operations, they will be off record"

The six said nothing until Koman spoke.

"I have not changed my mind since Vigilus" he said taking a step forward

As he did so did everyone else except Kendra who looked like she was still in thought.

"Kendra?" Alistravia queried

The guardsman sniper hesitated, she wasn't sure about the situation she found herself in, part of her did want to join but the other part wanted to go after the man who had killed her family but she did owe Alistravia some loyalty even if the primarch wasn't demanding it.

"I do wish to serve you but I am sure you can find an astartes sniper who..."

"...Not with your skill with a rifle and ability to move unseen as you do" Maxis the dark angel apothecary interjected before she could finish

"I would rather have you Kendra than a stranger plus as Maxis said, you have some unique skills" Alistravia said and with that encouragement Kendra stepped forward to stand along side the others without any more hesitation

Alistravia put her hands together and beamed a big smile at them all.

"Excellent, I know you refused fresh armour and weapons before but now you will need to be provided with new Estrellan made armour and weapons, of course if your sentimental about any of the weapons you already have then you may keep those, Gigas..." she said indicating her bodyguard "... will see to everything and we will provide you with a ship later"

"What is our current task?" Koman asked

"There are no missions for you to undertake at the moment but I am sure something suitable will arise, until then Gigas has developed a simulator that should help hone your skills... it can replicate any scenario and environment and should provide you with a challenge"

"If you would all follow me" The giant marine said before moving towards the door followed by the six warriors

"If you ever need anything my door is always open to all of you" Alistravia said just before they left

Sankara waited until the outer door shut before making moves towards Alistravia who had taken a seat at the coral table surrounding the fire pit.

She pushed a rune and a drone floated in carrying a teapot and two cups all made of a bright blue and green coral, Sankara took the seat opposite her and laid a few data slates on the table as the drone placed the teapot and cups on the table.

Alistravia poured the hot water into each cup which contained a small kelp blossom that floated to the top where it bobbed up and down as it released it's sweet flavour into the hot water changing it from transparent to a lime green with sweet smelling aroma.

Alistravia passed one of the cups over to Sankara and he took it in his hands and breathed in the vapours that came off it's surface.

"Smells just like home"

Alistravia nodded in response.

"Mother I know..."

"Since when did you call me mother when we are alone?" Alistravia said cutting him off

Sankara hung his head and looked into the cup.

"After what I did it is only right I lose that privilege"

Alistravia sighed and looked deep into the eyes of her closest and longest friend, here was a man who had rarely ever left her side not just because he was her equerry but there was a much closer bond that had developed when they were young, long before the war with the Kappa and the eventual arrival of the emperor.

She had always seen her triumvirate as her conscience because in a way they represented her three personalities, Kyros, her first captain, was her light side and whilst he would not run away from danger he was tactical and clever making sure victory was always inevitable, Gigas was her darker persona... he wasn't as openly violent but would defend her with every ounce of his strength and would kill anyone who even thought of committing any ill will towards her.

She chuckled to herself a little knowing Abbadon might of actually had a harder fight against Gigas than herself because once her bodyguard started attacking he didn't stop until whatever he was fighting was dead and buried.

Sankara though had always been a reflection of her and a source of wisdom when needed, he would often temper her anger and guide her to better resolutions, he had always also been her source of comfort when things were going bad and he was more than just her subordinate or advisor, he was her best friend and no matter what his involvement in sending her to Vigilus he could never lose the privilege of calling her by her first name.

"Sankara you did what had to be done and there is no shame in that but you lose no privilege in my view... I am not angry at you or Rogal or anyone, it was myself to blame I needed to see that even if it meant being stranded on Vigilus to do so"

The psyker nodded and she could see the relief on his face, Alistravia looked down into the green of her own tea.

"Did you ever think if things had of been different that we might have been closer" she muttered dismissively

Sankara nodded.

"the thought has crossed my mind many times but we had different paths and you were beyond anyone else on Estrella"

Alistravia smiled at him.

"I suppose we can't turn back time now"

"that's because time travel research is forbidden" Sankara said with short chuckle "but I do not regret where we are and you are still my friend that is all that matters... Alistravia"

She was glad to hear her name part from his lips and it gave her comfort to know their bond had been restored, of course in public he would address her differently put in private they could be those two young Estrellan kid again playing the four dimensional games on the street.

"So" Sankara said "I can imagine you have some big changes to make tomorrow, you talked about reducing the number of enemy's but I am puzzled by how that would occur?"

Alistravia took a breath, what she was about to suggest even Sankara might baulk at but still it was a risk she had to take and it could help save the imperium but it might be at the cost of some political points and she had so few right now but if this plan succeeded she would win so much more than she would lose.

"I am going to..."

**Guppy**

The little shuttle had been inside the wormhole for twelve hours and there had been silence mostly between the three, upset at Talvin's company Kalia had gone to sleep earlier and was now awake and reading some of the research she had already done whilst making notes where she might need to clean up the language a little so it was more concise.

Gerik and Talvin were sat across from her playing an Estrellan four dimensional strategy game that she still didn't or want to understand. Talvin had already lost though she could see that when she glanced up for a second, his strategy had been to take the ground level of the board so Gerik's forces were forced to fight on his terms but Gerik had clearly anticipated this and taken the highest level before pushing his forces down to the middle forcing Talvin to move upward and leave his flank exposed or let Gerik win with a higher capture score.

Talvin ordered his forces up and the moment he did Gerik's swung around and hit him in the side routing his defenders and claiming an easy win, Talvin threw his hands up in frustration not because he had lost this game but because this was the sixth loss in a row to the space marine.

"Damn! I was sure I had you that time"

"you overthink your tactics too much, Tzunsin is about more than clever tactics and skilled manoeuvrers, it's about out stepping your opponents every move so that he can never plan for anything you do" Gerik responded

Talvin hung his head.

"Yea that's what my father always said every time he beat me... I am going to take a break for a bit" the lieutenant said before getting up and heading to the cockpit

Kalia eyed Gerik who turned the holo board off.

"You could of let him win at least one game" Kalia said

"He will not learn to win if I simply let him"

"He can't win against you, your a captain so tactical planning is one of your foremost skills!"

"Why do you care!" Gerik shot back at her

Kalia stood up and stormed over to him.

"because it's not nice to always lose and it won't help his self esteem..."

"Feelings are not important in battle and again why do you care if he's losing I thought you didn't like him?" Gerik questioned

Kalia looked shocked and surprised.

"I... I don't like him!"

"Then why do you care that he lost?"

Kalia did not know what to say and became exasperated as she tried to form some words, as her mind raced looking for an answer she realised she would not find a suitable answer so instead decided to change the subject.

"What does "resting" mean Gerik?"

"that is legion business and I suggest you leave it alone!"

Kalia could see the face Gerik had was not a happy one but she pressed the issue.

"How can an entire company except you be "resting" when they don't need to sleep as normal humans do?"

"I said leave it alone Kalia!" the marine slammed his hands down on the table before getting up and storming off into the back

What ever "resting" meant it was obvious the marines were sensitive about discussing it with anyone even her but that annoyed her more and now she was more determined to find out what it was but for now it could wait, she had to deal with her parents first.

**Terra**

"That is an interesting idea but I am not sure the council will agree with it" Sankara said

Alistravia had not been surprised at Sankara's muted response to her plan, it was in many ways tactically sound but that was not the issue.

"I will take it upon myself to accomplish this task but you must understand why I am doing this and so must the council"

Sankara sighed.

"I understand your reasoning Alistravia but this is a different imperium to the one we knew, the old council yes they may of seen the victory in this plan but these high lords are so short sighted the benefits may escape them"

Alistravia poured more hot water in to both their cups and took a long drink from her own.

"Which is why I plan some concessions on my part" she said handing him a data slate

Sankara looked through the slate and nodded.

"These are good and should help soften the blow but there is one person you have not considered"

"Oh?" Alistravia queried

"the emperor... he may not appreciate this kind of plan"

Alistravia nodded a little and sighed.

"perhaps not but what can I do, he wants me to hold the fort for him and I told him last time I would need to rule my way plus this can always be undone!"

"Can it?" Sankara asked cautiously "Once we start down that road who knows where it will lead which is something I am sure the high lords will point out tomorrow and consider the implications culturally, the foundation the imperium was built on"

Alistravia scoffed a little at him.

"Sankara the religion that has built up around my father has already destroyed one of those pillars"

"So you would take a sledge hammer to the last?" Sankara said before draining his cup dry of tea

"No Sankara" Alistravia said filling up both their cups again "I am going to reinforce it and once that pillar and the imperium is strong again I will break that reinforcement and what remains will be much stronger than it was before!"

Sankara nodded with a smile, it was good to see Alistravia like this again, defiant, strong willed and willing to bend the rules a little to protect the imperium.

"In regards to this... religion, do you have any plan?"

Alistravia shook her head.

"Not at the moment and despite my misgivings they are keeping the population somewhat under control, perhaps together we can come up with a way to use that to my advantage"

Sankara stroked his chin.

"They wish a meeting with you just as the fabricator general does, perhaps it would be wise to indulge them at some point"

"yes! but let's keep them waiting... arrange something and then delay at the last second!" Alistravia mused

Sankara nodded with excited agreement.

"That shouldn't be difficult, we can keep emergency meetings as an excuse... gives us time to find out more dirt on them... give you an advantage"

"I will get some drones to start data mining and once I have collected enough information we will formulate a plan!" Alistravia said with an evil looking smile on her face

"they may be devout but they are not stupid so we must play this carefully"

"Agreed" Alistravia said "now lets go over everything else I want to talk about tomorrow..."

**Guppy**

Gerik was sat eating in the main room when Kalia came out of the bunk room several hours later, he was chewing some tough meat from a large bone and swallowing it whole.

"I didn't mean to annoy you about the "resting" thing I'm sorry"

Gerik nodded and swallowed the bit he was chewing before speaking.

"It is not meant as a mark against you Kalia but there are something's the legion prefers to keep quiet, I am sure you can understand"

"Not really" Kalia said "I thought I knew everything about the legion but you sill keep secrets... but I get it, something's are better left unsaid"

Gerik smiled and nodded as Talvin's voice came over the internal vox.

"_we are about to exit the wormhole over Theadras primus"_

Kalia and Gerik made their way to the cockpit just in time to see the wormhole end open and the ship emerge back into real space.

The Theadras system despite being on the eastern edge was still classed as a core world and the space around every planet was busy especially Theadras primus where they emerged.

Hundreds of ships from small cutters up to massive cargo cruisers were moving away from, towards or docked around the planets orbital platforms.

Thousands of little shuttles and mini cargo transports went back and forth between the surface and these platforms whilst large defence stations monitored every ship as they came within distance of the planet.

Several ships that were marked with Kalia's family crest were heading out toward the Mandeville point and a larger ship with the same crest sat in space dock undergoing some repairs.

"That's the Theadras rose, my fathers personal ship" Kalia indicated as a vox signal came through

"_2__nd__ legion shuttle please submit identification"_

Talvin was already transmitting before the voice over the vox could stop, there was silence for a minute before the signal activated again.

"_You are cleared to land at requested co-ordinates"_

Talvin did not respond and simply angled the ship down towards the surface and the ship passed through the atmosphere with some ease apart from a few air pockets eventually passing through the cloud layer to view a vast hive city which they steered past and out towards the less populated area of the planet.

They eventually found themselves flying over a small forest with a massive manor house in the distance, in front of it two knights stood with their bright orange hulls reflecting the sunlight back to them so strongly the ships cockpit screen automatically dulled the light to protect the pilot and passengers eyesight.

"I didn't know your family had knights?" Gerik said

"they don't!?" Kalia said sounding confused "I mean we have hired them to protect valuable cargo in the past but they have never come to the house before"

"where can I land...?" Talvin said interrupting them

"there's a landing strip for cargo haulers and my fathers private Valkyrie just past the house, I imagine that's where my mothers waiting for us" Kalia said pointing it out just past a line of trees where some garden servitors were working

Sure enough a small group of skitarii and a grey haired woman were waiting to the side of the landing strip as Talvin set the guppy down and used the gravity anchor to lock her in place, Gerik checked his bolter and sword before locking them to his waist as they headed to the exit.

"We have plenty of skitarii and guards Gerik"

"better safe than sorry" he simply responded as the door to the ship opened

**Theadras**

It was a lovely warm day as Kalia stepped down from the guppy and on to the rockrete landing strip, her mother was standing with four of some of the finest skitarii the local magos could provide and given how much her fathers company had done to assist the local Mechanicum hierarchy it was only natural they would have something in return.

Two expensive looking cars sat behind them, one had brought her mother and her escort and the other was clearly for Kalia and her guests. She moved forward with Talvin and Gerik in tow and her mother took some steps forward as well after ordering the skitarii to hang back.

"Kalia it's so good to see you after all this time... look at you all grown up!"

her mother was wearing a very formal dress that she had seen her wear before when welcoming guests.

"It's good to see you too mother!" she said excitedly

"Whose this you have brought with you" she said noticing Gerik and giving a bow

"oh!" Kalia exclaimed forgetting about her comrades for a second "this is captain Gerik Thou of the 6th and this..." she said pointing to Talvin …."is lieutenant Talvin Marten the Pequad's helmsman

Kalia's mother had clearly not expected any guests other than an accompanying marine.

"Talvin is here to present a trade proposal to father on behalf of the legion" Kalia continued

Her mother nodded and gave a faint smile before looking back over to Kalia.

"Your father and future husband should be here tomorrow, he's a knight pilot don't you know!" she said excitedly

"Of the same house as the knights we saw on the approach?" Gerik asked

"Yes house Von Touran, he's absolutely perfect... handsome, brave and charming... everything you could want Kalia"

Kalia was about to open her mouth and say something but he mother cut her off.

"Well let's get back to the house, I will send a servitor to bring your things"

"No need" Talvin interrupted "the drone is already bringing them"

Kalia's mother looked behind them to see the hovering drone floating out of the ship carrying everyone's bags with a gravity net.

"How... different... well come along then"

The car was open topped but still rather cramped with a space marine, two humans and a drone with bags, it sped down the runway following the other car as it turned onto the road that led round to the main entrance of the manor.

They sped past many servitors and human workers who were either gardening or repairing something, as they came round the front they were able to get a full view of the two knights that stood silent in front of the house, the pilots were stood talking below their war engines and looked over as the two cars passed by with there stares falling on Gerik.

After a ten minute drive the cars pulled slowly up in front of the house and a man dressed in a black jacket with a white shirt moved towards them with a line of other human servants, Gerik and Talvin shot each other a look of disgust at the display but kept it hidden from their host.

The man who was leading the servants opened the car door for them and bowed as they stepped out.

"Welcome back Mistress Kalia" he said as he bowed

"Thank you" Kalia responded before introducing the man to Gerik and Talvin "this is Alecander our head butler, Alecander this is Gerik and Talvin"

The butler bowed again before speaking.

"I have your room all prepared mistress and I will find quarters for your guests, supper is at six and you are all welcome to explore the grounds"

Kalia's mother stepped toward them with a smile.

"If you would like anything before supper our chefs can make you a light snack"

The group were escorted up the steps and into the grand entrance hall of the manor, it was decorated like the houses of old Terra with a large marble and wood stair case and a beautifully carved balustrade on either side.

A large family portrait which had obviously been done when Kalia had been just six or seven years old hung in the centre of the entrance so all guests could see who the family that owned such a grand manor was.

An old grizzled looking warrior came striding in from another room and stopped when he saw the party.

"Ah this is commander Taslen Krillar of our house militia and our security chief, I am sure if you have any concerns over security he can address them Captain" Kalia's mother said as Gerik looked over the veteran

He was fairly tall and old looking but clearly seasoned carrying an old looking worn sword at his hip with a small las pistol holster fastened across his chest with what look like a basic las gun in it's holster, the veteran held out his hand and Gerik shook it.

"I fought along side a group of marines during the troubles on Sekira VI about fifteen years ago, always proud to see the god emperors finest in the flesh!" he said in a way that showed a grand amount of respect for the astartes

"We are all who fight for the imperium the emperors finest" Gerik said expunging the term god from his response

"I hope you will indulge me with a drink between warriors later my lord?"

"You can call me Gerik as that is my name and yes... that would be acceptable"

The old warrior nodded back and before nodding to Kalia's mother and Kalia.

"Security is as you requested and will be ready for the arrival tomorrow of our guest of honour ma'am!"

"thank you Taslen" Kalia's mother responded before turning to Alecander "Alecander will you please escort my daughters guests to our finest guest rooms while I see to Kalia?"

"Of course ma'am, right this way gentlemen!" he said as he turned to Gerik and Talvin who both rolled their eyes at the formality of it

As the group split up Kalia followed her mother into her old room, it was as grand as ever with last dress she had worn before she had left for Theadras IV's moon still sat on the mannequin but it had clearly been cleaned recently judging by it's strong smell of perfume.

The rest of the room apart from being cleaned had not been touched at all and the grand bay window was beaming in sunlight as always, a grand chest sat at the foot of her bed that contained towels.

The doors to her private bathroom were closed but she opened them to go wash her face and noticed everything in there was the same also apart from some new shower curtains but she had the original ones since she was very young so understood why they had been replaced but they looked ugly compared to the old ones.

She walked back out to find her mother was stood in her walk in closet looking through dresses, she had made three separate groups and it was easy to see what she was doing.

"Help me find something for you to wear tomorrow to meet your husband!" her mother exclaimed

"I've not married him yet!" Kalia said as she stepped into the closet and began flipping through the racks of clothes

Her mother turned round and flung a dress on to one of the piles.

"Of course your right... we must not get ahead of ourselves"

"_No we must not" _Kalia whispered under her breath

"what was that?" her mother said as she flung another dress aside

Kalia hesitated and thought of something.

"I was just saying how much I …. hated this dress" she said pulling a random one from the rack

Her mother came over and took it from her, it was dark blue dress she had only worn once for some visiting business associate of her fathers.

"Oh I always thought this looked rather good on you... but your right it's not a good choice for tomorrows introduction" she said placing it on a pile which she then indicated

"Now this is the rejected pile!"

She then moved over to a neater stacked pile.

"This is the maybe pile and this..." she said moving over to a rack of hung dresses "...is the definite pile but don't put anything on here until I have looked at it ok?"

"ok" she responded with a sigh knowing anything she chose would likely be rejected instantly by her mother

There was a few minutes of silence before her mother spoke up again.

"Now we are looking for something that shows off your womanly figure but at the same time maintains your dignity!"

"So anything that shows off by breasts but not my legs?" Kalia queried back

"Yes dear, good to know we are on the same page!"

_We are not actually _Kalia thought but there was nothing she could do right now but indulge her mother until an opportunity presented it's self and until she had met this mysterious man no amount of objections would help but once she had met him she could come up with something devious enough to cause a rejection... she hoped.

"It's a shame the primarch couldn't be here!" her mother suddenly said

"She's on Terra... she is technically empress so it makes sense" Kalia responded

"If you say so" he mother responded absent mindedly

Kalia turned round to her and cocked her head.

"You don't think she should be empress? Someone has to lead the imperium and it was the god emperor that gave her the throne!"

Her mother turned around and smiled.

"Of course and I trust in the god emperor's wisdom but surely lord Guilliman would of made a better choice... after all he was recovered first"

"That is not in question but lord Guilliman can not manage the empire and defend the imperium at the same time alone, plus Alistravia has a completely intact legion and was around during the pre-heresy age so she understands what state the imperium needs to be restored to or do you think she's not capable?"

Her mother sighed and chucked another dress on the rejection pile.

"I trust the god emperors choice in this but there are some who feel that should another primarch return to us that the role should be passed on to them... remember she did not fight during the heresy but returns now and we are supposed to just accept her rule?"

"You know mother some might consider that way of thinking treasonous!" Kalia exclaimed

Her mother took a deep breath and turned from the rack she was combing through to face her.

"No one is suggesting treason but what do we know about this 2nd primarch? Very little and I have heard rumours she was close to the arch-traitor"

Kalia nodded in response.

"It was a different time before the heresy, fewer primarchs and aliens hiding behind every nebula... did you know for a short time there was only Alistravia and four other primarchs going up against an entire galaxy of xenos bent on destroying mankind"

"That does not excuse her absence in the heresy... but I suppose the fact her legion has won many victory's against the despoilers forces recently does prove her allegiance is to the imperium." her mother said before making her way towards the closet exit "... I am going to go get ready for supper, Finnish sorting out which dresses you like and don't and I can review them in the morning"

After she heard the door close Kalia took all the other dresses left on the racks and flung them onto the rejected pile knowing her mother had likely already made the choice for her...

**Terra**

The briefing had started six hours ago and Alistravia had sat through numerous admirals and lord generals long talks on the current status of the imperium. Many had been old seasoned warriors with years of combat experience behind them but some were just big headed men and women who had barley lifted a finger to support their troops in battle and Alistravia hated those ones the most, especially when they took credit for some great victory they had simply watched from afar whilst the commanders on the ground did the hard work.

Many were here by hololith and some had been unreachable due to heavy fighting or some other issues but she had been surprised by how many had responded to her call and appreciated the time they had taken to brief her even on the most obscure and sometimes insignificant battlefields.

Roboute being lord commander of the imperium had taken the time to go through where the imperium was succeeding and failing as well as the status of his current pursuit of Mortarion and his Death Guard, he was just summing up his last engagement as Alistravia started drifting off a little.

"…_..most of the Death Guard fleet pulled back but we believe they will attempt a counter attack in the near future"_

The room fell quiet and everyone turned to look at Alistravia who was looking through a random data slate.

"_Alis?" _Roboute said drawing her eyes from the pad

"Oh... right!" she said before placing the data slate on the case beside her "Thank you Lord Commander... does anyone else have anything to add before we move on?"

Most of the fleet and army commanders had gone once they had given their update and what was left in the room now either in person or via hololith was Rogal Dorn, Roboute Guilliman, Sankara, three members of the council, a representative of the Ecclesiarch and Cawl who was along side the fabricator general but the body language between the two made it obvious there was a dislike of each other.

Alistravia laughed inside her own head at the irony of beings that sought to purge emotions could still hate each other.

"I think we are all eager to hear your suggestions Empress!" the high lord of the administratum said breaking the quiet

Alistravia nodded and stood up before moving over to the hololith display of the galaxy.

"Firstly I would like to extend my thanks to all who have made statements here today and would ask those capable to pass on that thanks directly to them..."

There were some nods before she continued.

"... we have many issues both internal and external and we must exert what control we can over these issues which will require some shifting of resources as well as doing our best to boost morale across the imperium..."

Alistravia zoomed out of the holo representation of the galaxy and let it spin slowly.

"Firstly while many of you may disagree I must point out the tyranids are the least of our problems simply because we do not yet know of their ultimate goal"

"_their goal is to consume worlds for the genetic material to spawn more tyranids... that much is obvious!"_ Cawl said prompting a nod of agreement from the fabricator general

"Seeking to simply reproduce does not explain everything they do and we must ascertain what it is they truly desire" Alistravia stated to the room as a point of fact and then continuing on "We can not assume anything about the tyranids although our own researchers have postulated a few theorems in regards to their appetite"

"Like?" Rogal asked

"The prevailing theory is that the tyranids are a control mechanism as such... if you imagine the universe as a living being then the tyranids are it's white blood cells but instead of killing the infecting virus they simply control it to make sure it does not not infect other galaxy's"

"_An interesting theory" _the fabricator general said _"that would explain some of their behaviours but not all of them... I would like to explore this further"_

Alistravia nodded to the Martian.

"I have scheduled a private meeting for us later today assuming you can attended and we can go over this and other things then"

The fabricator general nodded and Cawl looked annoyed at the idea he had not been invited but Alistravia was impressed he held his tongue and she continued on.

"Still it would be unwise to ignore the tyranids Alistravia!" Rogal said interrupting her and she turned to face him

"We will not ignore any attack made by them on imperial worlds but we can not spend endless resources on fighting them if do not know what they are about but as I explained to you yesterday brother we have developed a weapon against them and I will have that made available when needed but until we have more information I don't feel they can be considered that much of a threat... at least for now"

Rogal nodded but was clearly not satisfied at the answer.

"does anyone else have anything to say regarding our Tyranid problem?" Alistravia but there was no response

"Well then I shall continue on..."

Alistravia walked around to the far side of the spinning hologram before continuing.

"With the Eldar, the Harlequins and Aldari there is not much can be done given their elusive nature and access to the web-way however I would like to stress they are still a danger given their advanced technology and the same goes for the Drukhari so no quarter is to be given... no matter how much they stress co-operation they are never to be trusted... Magnus and I made that mistake once before and it will not happen again"

"May I enquire as to what happened?" the high lord of the administratum said

"The Eldar tricked Magnus and mother into wiping out what we now know as a Necrontyr tomb world that was close to awakening but after they used a hidden web way gate to abduct mother but in their error they also pulled Ahzek into the gate who was able to signal his father through the warp and give the location of where they had been taken... needless to say it did not end well for the Eldar"

"_what did they want with you?" _Cawl asked

"they introduced me to an alien being I had never seen before claiming it had knowledge I needed but Magnus found us before it could part it's wisdom and using some technology unknown to us it teleported away... looked almost like a frog as I recall"

"_Perhaps it would be wise for to to contact Magnus" _Roboute suddenly said

"Why would you suggest such a foolish thing brother?" Rogal questioned

"_We know there are some internal grudges within our enemy's camp, if we could stir one of our traitor brothers into attacking Abbadon it could cause a power struggle and greatly benefit us, this would be our best choice given Alistravia and Magnus were always on good terms" _

"I was also on good terms with Angron and Perturabo but I am not going to be scheduling lunch with them anytime soon!" Alistravia exclaimed "I agree with Rogal I do not see the value in such a move right now but you are correct in that we could make use of the enemy's divisions so I will think on it"

Roboute gave her a nod in response as Alistravia put the idea to the side... it wasn't a completely bad idea but she would need more to build on than a few rumours of old legion grudges.

"Now moving on to the orks, unfortunate they are a chore to deal with and I doubt we can do much except fight them when and where it is necessary but I would like to avoid deploying entire companies of astartes against them so we will have to consider the strength of our response going forward"

"The orks could be useful Empress, they have been used before by others to frustrate an enemy, during the Tyranid attack on sub sector Aurelia the Eldar used the orks lust for fighting to slow the tyranids down" The master of the administratum said

"The Eldar did that to save their craft-world according to the reports of the blood ravens chapter master... but it is a valid thought although the orks are often as untrustworthy as the Eldar so we should be mindful of that" Alistravia responded

"_I doubt we will ever rid ourselves of the green skins" _Roboute said that earned nods from everyone in the room

"Next we have the Necrontyr a race I find most fascinating but is clearly a danger to the imperium, after my encounter with them several months back we have spent much time analysing their technology"

"What have you learned?" Rogal asked

"Sadly very little and our attempts to reverse engineer some of their tech has failed but we will continue to try"

"_the Necrontyr assisted us at Cadia!" _Cawl Suddenly stated

"To further their own agenda dominus, the fact that it fit in to our own for a short time does not make them allies!" Alistravia shot back before moving on "Our biggest challenge is the traitor legions and their primarchs and although we have slowed the advance of Abbadon's crusade it has not yet been stopped"

"_Alis I am curious about something?" _Roboute asked

"Go on brother"

"_the eye of terror and the great rift that now divides the imperium, can those tears in real space be fixed?"_

"A fair question brother... smaller tears like some of those coming from the great divide should in theory heal on their own over time but with a focused dark matter beam we could accelerate the issue however the great rift would require something more aggressive like a black hole"

"_How would dark matter close the smaller openings?" _The fabricator general asked

"It would be like stitching together flesh and then placing a bandage over a wound only using the heaviest form of matter in the universe like a suture along with quantum particle strings to tie it together... eventually real space would rebuild it's self" Sankara responded

"Then why would you need a black hole for the great eye?" Rogal asked and this time Alistravia responded

"The tear inside the eye has allowed warp space to leak in over such a large portion of the galaxy that we would be unable to find the original tear however if we were to generate a quantum singularity close to it we might be able to distort it enough to find the tear or even better... rip the whole thing clean from the galaxy once and for all!" Sankara responded "the down side is that we could be unable to close the singularity and we simply end up replacing one unpassable anomaly with another"

"_It would be wise to look into repairing some of the smaller ones" _Roboute said

"Agreed" Alistravia said "I will have a science fleet with an escort dispatched to begin analysis and eventual repair but it could take a long time"

"_If it helps us function better I don't think time is a factor" _Roboute added and Alistravia gave a nod

"Now I said yesterday that I would reduce the number species we have to deal with and will begin that effort with the Tau!"

"_Alis we don't have the resources for a full on assault against the Tau empire... even your whole legion attacking would take too long to destroy them!" _Roboute said

Alistravia waved a dismissive hand towards the master of Macragge.

"No brother you misunderstand, I do not plan to attack the Tau"

Rogal narrowed his eyes in worry.

"Instead I plan to seek signing a non aggression pact with them!"

Jaws dropped from the council members and the two Martians looked at each other in confusion but Rogal and Roboute stayed quiet and unaffected.

"That kind of diplomacy has not been used since well before the heresy Alis...it is a risk but I see your reasoning" Rogal said

"Well I do not!" the High lord of the administratum shouted "to ally ourselves with such creatures is distasteful and an insult the the god emperors vision!"

Alistravia rounded on him instantly.

"Do not pretend you care for my fathers vision when you have sullied it with your distasteful religion!"

"I think what the lord meant to say was that... it flies in the face of everything we have been told the god emperor sought to achieve" the emissary of the ecclesiarchy said

Alistravia was surprised by the diplomatic response after she just called the religion around her father distasteful and she immediately suspected he was doing this for some ulterior motive.

"_Alis non-aggression is an interesting starting offer but the Tau seek to do things for the greater good of their empire... not ours!" _Roboute interjected

"My lord you support this move!" the lord of the administratum said in dismay

"_You forget your place" _Roboute responded as the other two high lords expressed their concern over the suggestion

"You know once there was only a few primarchs in the galaxy as there are now" Alistravia started "The imperium was much smaller than it is now and we were surrounded by aliens and humans some of which had allied and created empires of their own so on occasion negotiation was required until our strength had built up... for example Horus and I spent six years at war with an alien human empire after they broke the non-aggression pact we signed with them years before when they realised they had to attack first or risk being destroyed by us eventually... it cost billions of lives on both sides and we were lucky Konrad was able to reinforce us or it would of taken six more years!"

"_the imperium is not so small now!" _The fabricator general said

"True but we are stretched too thin and not hope to manage all our wars at once... we need breathing room"

"I assume you would handle the negotiations Alis?" Rogal questioned and she nodded

"Well you know that old Estrellan saying... only Nixon could go to china, so it will have to be me... I have already put feelers out and I am simply waiting on a response now"

"And you thought you could do this without consulting the high lords?!" The lord of the administratum exclaimed

Alistravia took a breath so as to keep calm.

"I do not need your permission and told you I would inform you of any decisions I made but you are welcome to resign your post if this is something you can not support"

This was the same suggestion she had made yesterday when she had told the Ecclesiarch of adeptus Ministorum he knew where the door was and it was a good way of forcing the lord to submit, they would never give up their posts willingly.

"Alis what if the Tau seek something more than a simple non-aggression pact...?" Rogal asked

"A fair point brother and something I discussed with Sankara yesterday, what the Tau may pursue from us has yet to be defined but for our part we will simply seek a non-aggression pact but there are other avenues we can consider depending on the response"

"I request a representative of the council be present at these talks should they occur!" the emissary for the Ecclesiarch said

Alistravia nodded.

"A fair request but I will add that, should that representative or indeed anyone attempt to disrupt or sabotage those talks then I will make them regret it severely is that understood?" she said looking at the high lord of the administratum who simply gave a short nod in response

"Now I would like to find our loyal brothers and reunite with them but that maybe difficult as it appears Corvus went into the eye of terror, The Khan and Leaman have simply disappeared and Vulkan is out roaming the galaxy picking fights with random xenos!"

"Corvus does not know you Alistravia, he may not be willing to return at your behest" Rogal stated

"A fair point brother which is why I would like you or Roboute to attempt to find and reach out to him, also it would be wise to..."

"If another primarch returns the role of emperor must be handed over to them!" the lord of the administratum said with force cutting Alistravia off

The high lord had clearly been looking for a moment to speak his mind but from his rushed outburst it was obviously not meant to come out right now.

"_A bold statement... before Alistravia kills you would you mind explaining why?" _Roboute said as Rogal drew his sword and glared at the high lord

"We barley know her yet we are expected to just accept her as empress and her actions today prove she is not fit to lead the imperium... it should be yourself my lord Guilliman or lord Dorn"

Rogal took some steps forward towards the lord who quite defiantly stood his ground but Alistravia held her hand up to stop him.

"Now Rogal lets not go spilling each others blood for foolish statements or we will be here all day and I promised to meet the fabricator general later" Alistravia said "But in regards to your statement my dear high lord I do understand your trepidation however I am not the person to discuss this with because the only person who has any say over this is my father whom you are welcome to speak to if you like!?"

The high lord opened his mouth to speak but Alistravia continued on.

"As for my decision to speak with the Tau, I will discuss this with my father soon but I doubt he will have little objection and if he does tell me to do otherwise I will respect that decision but next time you cut me off when I am speaking with my brothers I won't stop Rogal from cutting you in half!"

The high lord said nothing and slunk backwards into a corner as far away from the primarchs as he could get, Sankara already had his eye on that particular lord and was surprised he had made such a show during this meeting but that had been the idea behind Alistravia talking about some kind of treaty with the Tau, to see who would be willing to confirm the rumours they had been hearing about disagreement over Alistravia's appointment.

The tense atmosphere in the room was almost at boiling point and Alistravia began circling the holo map.

"I know the imperium has spent ten millennia without a genuine leader and I can appreciate you do not know me all that well but may I remind you Roboute was in stasis for many years and Rogal I can tell you has no interest in ruling" she looked to the praetorian as she said this and he nodded "I can not speak for Corvus but the Khan is not the type to sit on a throne, Leaman would want vengeance for Fenris and Vulkan is too compassionate to be an effective leader of an empire so I am afraid you are left with me but as I said you are welcome to speak to my father if you disagree with my appointment!"

The three present High lords and the fabricator general said nothing but Sankara could see the annoyance on their faces although he wondered if the lord of the administratum had upset them more by making his statement about replacing Alistravia if and when another primarch returned thus revealing the displeasure they had.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss today?"

"_Nothing that should be discussed outside of family" Roboute_ said indicating he had something to discuss with Rogal and Alistravia

"Well then I shall go eat" Alistravia said before turning to the fabricator general "Gigas will come and find you when I am ready to speak"

The fabricator general nodded his response before turning to leave the room, Sankara couldn't help but think there might be a few of the high lords with their own agendas and that the fabricator general might be one of them.

The concern he had now was how far Alistravia would go with the master of the administratum, she glared at him as he turned to leave, Alistravia was known for being uncompromising when her ideas were pushed back against and it was doubtful this was the last time she would see that particular high lord today...

Drakor the High lord of the administratum had received a message requesting a private meeting from someone a few hours after the briefing, he had been sat cursing the fact he had spoken as he did without considering the response first and now the Necromundan cat was out of the bag, so to speak, and the other high lords would not be happy he showed their hand so clearly to the empress...

Empress... he hated calling her that because Alistravia did not deserve that title but now ever since the primarchs had started returning things were changing rapidly and he and a few other high lords were concerned that the primarchs might react badly to the state the imperium was in.

Roboute Guilliman had been distracted enough by the black crusade and had done little to interfere with the operation of the imperium so their control had mostly been maintained but from day one of Alistravia's return and her subsequent appointment to empress she had begun meddling into their affairs, certain resources some of the lords had directed to sectors where their supporters or family members resided had been stopped and redistributed across the whole imperium, their access to classified information had been in some places revoked and after yesterdays changes they could no longer use forces to settle disputes or chase down debtors.

After he received his message an hour later the chime on his door had gone off and he opened it to two custodians who informed him they were to be his escort, he had followed them to a lift where they stopped as the doors opened to reveal Rogal Dorn.

"Get in!" he said in a commanding tone

He stepped into the lift but as he turned he noticed the custodians had not followed and the door shut as he looked to Rogal Dorn for an explanation but he gave none.

"My Lord I..."

"You are a bold man to speak out against my sister!" the praetorian said without looking at him

"It is not just I my lord, many others across the imperium believe it also... we know so little about her and where was she when the arch-traitor turned against the emperor and threw the imperium into turmoil?!"

The primarch beside him said nothing as the lift began descending.

"She was almost summoned during Horus's betrayal" he suddenly stated

The high lord looked over to him with a surprised look.

"Alistravia is unaware of this as I had Malcador strip it from the records after but upon the Khan's return to Terra he petitioned the council and Malcador to send a message to her for assistance because he believed her forces would tip the war in our favour especially if we allowed her to use her drones to bolster our armies"

"But the sigillite disagreed?" he asked

"No I did!" Rogal said before glancing over at the high lord "I felt that Alistravia's past relationship with Horus could mean she would side with him and then we would be facing an even more powerful foe, most of the council then agreed with me it was too much of a risk to contact her and the Khan said we would regret it"

"Did no one ask the emperor his opinion?"

"Father was occupied elsewhere and as I was acting lord commander without Roboute I made the final decision... one the Khan was right when he said we would regret it"

The high lord thought for a few minutes as the lift descended.

"Do you regret the decision you made?"

"That is irrelevant now, Alistravia has returned and has proven herself loyal... a fact my father may of always known"

The high lord took a breath and spoke knowing he was about to call into question the primarchs loyalty to his kin.

"You must be able see the mistake in making her empress... she has effectively reduced our power to do our job and takes decisions without consulting us!... and this idea of allying with the xenos is hideous"

Rogal gave a snort of derision at that last remark.

"The only reason you see it as a mistake is because Alistravia has taken away your power to rule whilst keeping those who support you rich and happy whilst others suffer, Alistravia may not be as compassionate as Vulkan but she despises corruption within ruling classes and she never mentioned any alliance with the Tau only a non-aggression pact"

The remark did hit a nerve and he managed to resist a deeper outburst but he could not hold back on the issue with the Tau.

"It is blasphemy against the god emperor to even suggest that level of collusion with xenos"

"You are forgetting that Alistravia does not see my father as a god and she understands him better than you do, her past experiences with him have taught her to pick and choose her battles and if she thinks our father will support this then she is probably correct... you must always remember Alistravia thinks more about the long term implications and to her it benefits the imperium to call some kind of cease fire with a race that is also trying to survive the dangers of this galaxy"

The lift creaked slightly as it descended and the high lord was beginning to feel uncomfortable at the lack of support from the primarch so he reached out to stop the lift.

"If you attempt to stop this lift before it reaches it's destination I will snap your arm off!" Dorn Exclaimed and the high lord stepped away from the controls

"Where are we going?"

"Alistravia said you should speak to my father if you disagreed with her appointment so we are going to see him" Rogal responded

The look of shock that shot across the high lords face was ignored by Rogal who just keep staring straight ahead.

"The emperor will not speak to me!"

"He will if I am there..." Rogal said as the lift stopped

The primarch stepped out onto the long corridor with the emperors throne room sat at the end, swinging pots of burning incense sweetened the air and custodians stood in quiet guard but the high lord stood his ground and did not step off the lift.

"If you do not come with me I will drag you and that will not be a pleasant experience!" Rogal said glaring at the high lord who reluctantly followed the primarch to the doors of the emperors throne room

They opened with a slight grinding sound and they stepped in, the high lord tried to avert his eyes from the rotting corpse that greeted them but Rogal did not and dragged him forward in front of the emperor before hitting the button to close the doors.

"Father this man is one of many who questions your appointment of Alistravia as empress..."

There was a clunk as several locks slid into place and then as the high lord looked up gone was the throne and the corpse that occupied it and instead was replaced with a snowy mountain top and a God standing in front of him...

**Theadras**

The main security station was full of Pict screens with views of both inside and outside the manor that recorded day and night and Gerik continued to look around the room as his host, militia commander Taslen Krillar, dug through a cabinet containing many different spirits.

The room it's self was fairly small and Gerik's bulk as a space marine drastically shrunk it further and he almost knocked over a portable vox device as he turned to view the Pict screens that showed a few militia troops patrolling with the odd vox confirmation of location or all clear response, on the screens it was hard to see but the red and blue of their uniforms was very well designed to make their presence clear and one of the suits hung up on a nearby hanger clearly damaged and probably awaiting repair.

"How many soldiers do you have here?" Gerik asked as his host pulled out a bottle examined the label and then put it back

"Around the main house and in the grounds there are sixty five on guard duty or patrol at any given time with twenty more down by the air strip" he said before pulling a large bottle of brandy out and placing it on the table with two glasses "I had some better stuff but I must of used it"

Gerik shrugged.

"Drink is drink, I can't get drunk anyway so as long as it's not Amasec I'm fine"

Krillar chuckled as he poured the brandy out into the glasses and sat down before passing one to Gerik.

"Your right to dislike Amasec, all the years I spent in the guard and it was all we had to drink, I'm just glad now I can buy the good stuff" he said before taking a sip

Gerik took a sip as well and was surprised by the high quality of it, he looked over his host and the grizzled veteran stroked his chin.

"Why did you join the guard in the first place?"

"To impress a girl of course... why does any man do stupid things!?"

Gerik laughed as he continued.

"Sulla Veers... she was a beauty, had every man with in three sectors doing backflips to get with her and I thought if I prove myself by joining the guard and earn my stripes I can return one day and marry her because she would fall hopelessly in love with me for being an officer"

"I guess it didn't work then?" Gerik said finishing his drink before his host refiled the glass

"Turned out I liked soldiering and was damn good at it... by the time I returned home I was a lieutenant with fifteen years of duty under my belt and instead of going to find her and get her to marry me I signed up with the next fleet leaving and never looked back... did eventually get married though... to an ork of a woman... but by the god emperor she can swing a sword!"

Krillar downed his drink and refilled his glass before looking at Gerik with sad look.

"Sorry not supposed to refer to him as a god in front of you second legion boys am I"

Gerik downed his drink and shrugged.

"It's understandable... we come from different times"

"Aye true..." his host looked past him at a Pict screen where a few of the militia were chasing out a mountain cat that had wondered into the grounds

They were using shock sticks to heard it back towards the hole that had been created in the wall after a bad storm caused a few trees to fall.

"Why did you join the military?"

Gerik smiled in response as they watched the mountain cat slip pass the three militia men and deeper into the grounds.

"When I was young we were still fighting the war against the kappa" Gerik said and his host cocked his head in question "They were an alien race trying to conquer Estrella by genetically changing people into their species... anyway" he took another drink before continuing "the war was almost at an end but my brother had joined up and was serving as a medic and I wanted to be part of that so I signed up but by the time I had finished basic training the war was over so I spent years sat garrisoned one one of the Estrellan systems outer planets bravely defending the colony from pests like that" he said pointing at the mountain cat that was now being chased by six militia men

"Did you ever see real combat or did you fight pests until you became an astartes?"

"Oh I saw action... a mechanicus fleet attacked one of our colony's in another system after encountering our AI, deeming it heretical they assaulted the world with the intention of wiping everyone out and taking what technology they didn't consider blasphemous but the arch-inventress... the title our primarch held and still holds... counter attacked and I was part of the first wave dropped outside the beach head so as to box the Mechanicum in and wipe them out...it was a good fight"

"So your people were at war with the Mechanicum?"

Gerik shook his head.

"Not really, we knew they were part of a bigger empire and when the emperor arrived a year later he forced the Mechanicum to apologise for the attack... after that I signed up for the astartes programme and here I am"

"Take you long to reach captain?" Krillar asked

"eight years and by that time my brother was chief apothecary for the legion..."

Krillar laughed.

"Sounds like you don't have any reg... Oh for the love of the god emperor!"

Gerik turned to look, the cat had finally been cornered but instead of quietly being herded back to hole an over zealous militia man had hit it with a shock stick while it was surrounded and it had lashed out slicing his arm almost off, the cat had been stunned by another trooper with a tranquil gun but the injured one was rolling around bleeding out as a medic attended to him.

"There's nothing more dangerous than a cornered animal!" Gerik said

"If I've told them once I've told em a thousand times... don't piss off the wildlife!, sorry Gerik I gotta deal with this" he said as he rushed to the door

"Want some help?" he asked but Krillar shook his head

"No you gotta get ready for supper, just finish off that bottle before you go... can't stand leaving them half drunk!"

Krillar slammed the door behind him as he went and Gerik downed the last of the bottle in one go before leaving himself.

Supper was held in large elegant room with portraits of long dead family members and other great men and women of the family, Kalia was in a short green and yellow dress she had pulled out of the rejected pile as it was suitable for supper.

Talvin walked into the room and stopped and starred when he saw her.

"Wow... you look nice!"

He was wearing a short suit used for official functions by the officers aboard Estrellan ships and it was rather an element of over dress considering this was to be a very informal supper and it would be tomorrow when this suitor came that suits like that would be needed.

"It's an old dress I just threw on" She responded dismissively as Gerik came past and complimented her as well

Her mother entered the room shortly after and moved to the head of the table.

"please have a seat" she said gesturing the three of them to sit down at the short table that sat in the centre of the large room

There were only seven chairs and Gerik imagined the room was designed to hold a much larger table for a much larger suite of guests.

"Who else is joining us mother?" Kalia asked

"commander Krillar and the two knight pilots... I though since their captain arrives tomorrow it would be nice for them to dine with us" she said as she placed a napkin across her chest "I was going to have chef create a fish dish as you come from an oceanic world but I imagine your sick of fish food so I had him cook something a little more traditional to Theadras" she said to Gerik and Talvin who were sat next to Kalia

"I have been looking forward to trying something different" Talvin started "and you have such a lovely home here it is a pleasure to behold it"

"_Kiss ass" _thought Kalia

"Thank you Talvin we are very proud of what we have achieved"

The two pilots entered the room in very formal dress, the woman had opted to put her hair up in some kind of bun but it made it look like a wig and Kalia had to muffle a snigger, the man had short hair with a curly quiff at the front that gave him a more casual look that his attire did not but they bowed and took their seats before Kalia's mother introduced them.

"This is Nina Von Touran, cousin to your future husband and this gentleman is Sebastian Astra whose family serves the Von Tourans as pilots"

The two nodded to Kalia and Talvin before giving a short bow to Gerik as commander Krillar came in finishing off pulling his jacket over his shirt, he had clearly been in a rush.

"My apologies mistress for running late but we had to make sure the mountain cat was dropped off far enough outside the walls it did not just wonder straight back in as the hole was being repaired.

"Why didn't your men kill it?" Sebastian said as Krillar sat down

"there was no reason to!"

"It attacked one of your men from what I hear!" the pilot said

Krillar sighed.

"It was frightened and lashed out... any animal will do that if cornered"

The pilot gave a snort of derision and Kalia's mother quickly broke the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"Well let's get on with supper shall we!"

She pressed a run on the table and a chime echoed and after a few seconds waiters appeared with plates under a lid for everyone, they put them down then lifted the lid revealing a starter of soup with some little crackers.

Gerik and Talvin picked up their spoons to begin but no one else did but before they could carry on one of the Nina spoke up.

"We must say a short prayer to the emperor before eating"

Talvin looked to Kalia who sighed and nodded.

"Do you have a problem with that lieutenant?" Sebastian said

Talvin was about to respond but Kalia interjected first.

"Estrellan's do not see the emperor as a god...Just a man"

The two pilots looked at each other as if some great sin had been committed.

"How could you deny his divinity!?" Nina asked

"because our instruments and our eyes tell us he is... was just a man, powerful yes but no more a god than we are" Gerik said taking a spoonful of the soup and eating it

"Your instruments?" Sebastian questioned

"When the emperor set foot on Estrella in order to confirm his claim that he was the father of Alistravia Tempera the AI known as EST scanned him and confirmed his identity and that he was completely human" Kalia said reciting the line of text from the history records

"Then those instruments were wrong... perhaps if you had met him you might of..."

"I met the emperor twice!" Gerik stated "once when he first set foot on Estrella and greeted all those of us who were to become the first astartes in the second legion to be Estrellan born and again shortly after the battle of Khartoum and I can assure you as imposing and impressive as he was he was nothing more than just a man!"

Kalia's mother coughed and broke the tension.

"I imagine the emperor, whether you believe he is a god or not would expect us to respect each others differences..."

Gerik nodded

"And besides Nina, Sebastian... " she said their names to draw their full attention "Gerik fights for the imperium and that's all that matters"

"_very diplomatic mother" _Kalia thought as the pilots whispered prayers to themselves but it would not be so and Kalia knew that, the emperor would of chastised the two pilots for worshipping him as a god.

Her mother had always been good at defusing tension between guests by getting them to some kind of compromise on views but she was overly naïve at times to the downside at not letting people argue and exhaust themselves.

"How is your trooper?" Talvin asked as he dipped one of the crackers in the soup

"He will need surgery to reattach is arm and some parts of it will have to be replaced with augmentation's but he should be fine" he said before turning to Gerik "this battle of Khartoum sounds interesting?... before the heresy I assume?"

Gerik nodded.

"long before"

"I've heard of Khartoum it's on the southern fringes... fairly wealthy because the nebula that spans the sector contains valuable gasses" Kalia's mother mused "but I never heard of any battle taking place there?"

"It was only referred to as a battle in the last two days when reinforcements arrived for both sides and conflicts on the ground and in space became much larger, before that we held it for six days under heavy siege by a larger force" Gerik said

"So only you defended it?" Krillar asked

"Mother conscripted the civilians, we received a hundred custodians and elements of other legions who were able joined us and even the local knight house but we were out numbered a hundred to one and even with a titan it looked bleak but the xenos were not able to catch us off guard as they had other systems in the sector and we were dug in well when they arrived!"

The passion in Gerik's voice at being able to retell the tale even if it was abridged was nice to see for Kalia who assumed the marine might feel out of place at the supper.

"What happened in the last two days?" Krillar queried

"We knew we were stronger than them defensively so we allowed them to throw themselves at us and expend their numbers, then we counter attacked and pushed them back to their landing site but they had called for reinforcements, unfortunately for them three legions and the emperor's fleet were on route and arrived just as they had begun landing more troops so they were now fighting four legions with their primarchs and the emperor's forces, still they fought hard and were worthy opponents"

"Why did the aliens attack?" Kalia's mother asked

"Xenos are nothing but monstrous beasts who attack for no reason other than they hate us!" Nina exclaimed

"That's not true at all!" Kalia responded "Xenos do things for different reasons just as we do, in the case of the aliens at Khartoum their planet had been destroyed so they begun an invasion of the imperium in an effort to claim new worlds for their species... it had nothing to do with hate!"

"You have not fought them in battle so you do not understand" Sebastian countered

"But Gerik has and he was out saving the galaxy long before any of us were even born!" Krillar stated

"And she has fought xenos, Kalia has battled Drukhari and Necron" Talvin said dismissively as he ate

Apart from Gerik and Talvin all eyes fell on Kalia.

"is this true?" her mother asked

"I didn't fight the Necron and the Drukhari I just shot at once so Tal's assertion of battling is wrong"

Krillar smiled at her and spoke.

"Still you have experience and that's what counts, it is a dangerous galaxy"

They all nodded which was a relief and Kalia was pleased her mother had not asked any follow up questions.

They soup was consumed by all eventually and the plates were cleared by the waiters, as they waited for the main course they sat silent until Kalia decided to probe her mother on her so called "future husband"

"So mother tell me more about this suitor?"

"Well his name is Reginald Von Touran, he is a couple of years older than you and has fought in many battles across the sector!" her mother responded excitedly

"is that it?" Kalia asked as the waiters came in with the next dish

"Well you already know he is a knight pilot... what else is there!?" her mother said as the waiters lifted all the lids on their food

What was presented was an elegant steak in some kind of sauce with a side of truffles and salad, Talvin was quick to start eating and was half done before most of the others started.

"Maybe tell me something about his character or what he looks like?"

"Our captain is a man of honour and respect" Sebastian started "He has saved my life many times but I would give that life for him at any time"

Gerik swallowed a piece of his steak before countering the point the pilot had just made.

"you should not be so quick to throw your life away for another"

"But you would do it for your primarch?" Nina asked

"I fight to protect the people of Estrella and the imperium as does my mother but none of us wish to die... except for our contemptor, Kelsey, but he has yet to meet an opponent capable of killing him"

"Why does he not just self destruct?" Sebastian asked

"Because that would be wrong, he fought to survive the injury's that forced him to be entombed and has continued fighting ever since... to just give up would signal defeat" Gerik responded with some anger in his voice

"That was delicious!" Talvin said breaking the building tension and changing the subject

Kalia's mother smiled at him and clasped her hands together in joy at seeing his pleasure.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it, I hope you will like desert as well"

Pudding was brought in shortly after everyone else was finished and it was a kind of sweet mint cake that was covered in some form of custard and again Talvin wasted no time in tucking into it.

"So the plan for tomorrow is introductions and then an afternoon garden party with lots of guests"

"So I get no time to get to know Reginald at all?" Kalia asked

"Of course you will... ….on your wedding night" her mother responded "and my husband will talk to you regarding the legions offer the morning after the party is that acceptable?"

"That is fine" Talvin responded

The rest of the supper went off without much tension as most of the talk was about Kalia as a child and the waiters brought coffee for everyone at the end and as the table was cleared Krillar stood up and made his excuses.

"I am going to walk the perimeter before I go home to see that wife of mine, if you will excuse me"

"If you don't mind some company I'd like to come with you" Gerik said

"I would consider it an honour" Krillar said

The two exited the room and the two pilots made their excuses.

"we shall be heading into town for a late drink if anyone would like to join us?" Nina said but Talvin polity declined.

Kalia's mother stood up after the pilots left and looked to Talvin.

"perhaps you would like to meet our chef"

"that would be wonderful" he said as he followed her out of the room leaving Kalia alone

"Great" she muttered to herself "it's going as poorly as I expected it would..."

**Terra**

Alistravia had invited the Fabricator general over shortly after lunch and now he stood in her quarters admiring a drone that had floated in to bring Alistravia a drink.

"_So it's entire reason to exist is simply to serve you drinks?"_

"It's a tool like any other but it's AI is coded simply to act as an assistant in a fashion" She responded as she took a seat and looked over at the Cray-fish drone that stood guard in her room

"I'm surprised your not more interested in the combat drone, Cawl was"

"_Cawl is a great concern for me, he flaunts objections at our traditions and this is dangerous"_

Alistravia nodded and she had understood that Cawl was consistently choosing to go against traditional Mechanicum beliefs for the sake of advancing science, normally she would of applauded such efforts but she was growing concerned that Cawl's push into forbidden territory could cause a split in the Mechanicum and even lean to a civil war within the Martians own race that would cause a lot of issues for the imperium, so for now she was going to have to put aside her displeasure of the Mechanicum's beliefs and attempt to bring both sides together in an effort to avoid such a situation.

"_Your war drone is of some interest to me but it's function is easy to disseminate the smaller drone is more intriguing device"_

"Cawl thinks that the Mechanicum needs a new leader, one who is more forward thinking" Alistravia said casually

The Fabricator general looked over at her with some displeasure although given his augmented frame it was hard to tell what his body language was truly saying.

"_And what is your opinion?"_

"I am concerned that Cawl does not understand the dangers of certain technologies like artificial intelligence and would go too far but so I have no intention of ever making him fabricator general!"

The Martian shifted his wight as if pleased by this statement so much it made him less anxious if that was an emotion he still felt.

"_While we do not agree on the use of some technologies I am sure we can come to some mutual understanding... I imagine you have all the STC information we have lost"_

Alistravia gave a light nod but in her mind she did not want to give the Martians everything just yet given that they were still tied heavily into religious zealotry in many ways but she was going to have to give up some things to gain some favour with the fabricator general.

"I have compiled a list of minor upgrades to begin with as well as some revisions to starship design which should facilitate stronger vessels over all although given how poorly designed imperial vessels are internally it may make little difference" she said before passing him a data slate which he took and ran his augmented eyes over

"_What do mean by poorly designed internally?"_

Alistravia sighed and remembered the first time the emperor had offered her ships on the day of the founding and she had laughed a little as she looked over the designs and how inefficient and ugly they were, the emperor had allowed her to use her own fleet after she had explained to him that her ships were better designed and were more powerful but also that she would never travel through the warp and imperial ships could not survive long journeys through wormholes unless generated by a gate.

"The maze of corridors and decks that have no logical layout, entire sections filled with cables and machines that have no real function and infestations of vermin that spread disease"

"_Ships are large and difficult to manage, many vessels are old and we can not simply..."_

"then decommission them and build new ones!" Alistravia shot back at him "were the navigator houses not so... important... for ship travel within the imperium I would simply phase in Estrellan design and do away with such archaic ships" 

The Martian went back to looking over the upgrades on the data slate and was very quiet apart from the whirring of the machinery beneath his cloak.

"_these are acceptable but will take time to implement galaxy wide"_

"I understand that but all sectors and sub sectors must receive these updates, there are to be no exceptions"

His cybernetic eyes danced over the data slates with a click before he stopped on one item.

"_This one is ….. a gift?"_

Alistravia nodded knowing what item he was referring too because she had put it in there specifically to get his attention.

"You have no dedicated troop transport for skitarii and this was an old design we had in our database... I thought it might be useful to you"

The Martian bowed in thanks and then used one of his many arms to pull the slate underneath his cloak and then looked at her with some curiosity.

"_You are causing quite a stir among the high lords and you seemed determined to aggravate them on purpose?"_

Alistravia nodded.

"My intentions have been made clear enough but the high lords aggravation at the situation is expected though I struggle to see where you stand?"

The Fabricator general looked over at the war drone and then back to the primarch before stepping in close to her at which the drone turned, it's guns tracking his movements.

"_My duty is to serve the Omnissiah and it was his will that you should rule until his return so I will accept that... though I can not say I will agree with all your decisions, but if there is ever anything I can do I would be willing to assist you in my service to the Omnissiah"_

He took a few steps back after this and the drone stopped tracking him as the perceived threat level reduced, Alistravia was pleased the fabricator general supported her but knew this was likely only to further his position but she would have to use that for now or risk alienating a potential ally.

"I appreciate your support and of course would not expect you to agree with all my decisions" Alistravia responded very diplomatically

The Martian eyed a portrait of Estrella painted from space and seemed to be mulling it over for a minute as Alistravia looked on, he then glanced around at all the other paintings and portraits in the room before his eyes, what was left of them, fell back on her.

"_Do you like... art?"_

Alistravia shrugged.

"Not really, Estrellan's see art as a waste of time as it does not provide anything significant towards research so there are no artists on Estrella but most of these..." She said indicating the portraits of her and one or sometimes two of her brothers "...Were done during the crusades and while I do not appreciate them in the way a true art lover may they do remind me of better times"

"_The other primarchs do not keep these kinds of memorabilia but you have no qualms about remembering your association with these traitors" _he said indicating a painting of Alistravia Fulgrim sat in two chairs beside a fireplace

"You think this harms my position?"

"_I can not say as to me they are just paintings and stir no emotion in any of the biological components I have left but others may interpret your choice to keep these close as... misguided"_

Alistravia had expected him to say heretical or treasonous but the fabricator general had chosen his words well.

"Perhaps, I will think on what you said"

The fabricator general turned back to her and gave a bow of sorts.

"_I have many tasks that need to be accomplished but I will set a dominus to task on these upgrades... I thank you for this... meeting and hope we can speak again soon?"_

It was a very diplomatic response from the Martian but she could feel no malice or deception from him but with out Sankara to assist her she had no way of truly knowing his thoughts and it was likely even her equerry would be able to read little from what ever was left of the Martians biological brain.

Shortly after the Martian left Gigas entered looking rather serious.

"Mother you should not be seeing visitors alone! especially those Mechanicum things"

"I understand your concern Gigas but I had the drone" she said indicating the robot

Gigas sucked in a breath and sighed.

"The drone is not me!"

Alistravia looked into his eyes and realised this was not about the meeting with the fabricator general but about the fact she had been alone against Abbadon and he felt guilty not just for being part of the plan to strand her but at not being able to fulfil his role as her guardian and to the giant marine that was shameful.

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest as a form of affection.

"You will always be my greatest defender Gigas and I will have need of your escort when we go to the rock and Medusa, you have been my friend for a long time and have protected me since the first time you pushed me out of the way of an attack... that will never change"

The giant marine just nodded and the look on his face told her he understood, he had always been quieter than Kyros, his brother and first captain, the two complimented each other quite well with Gigas saying only ever what was needed and Kyros being always vocal about his opinions but they were loyal and honest which was all she really asked for.

"So what do you think about my little commando team?" Alistravia said walking away from him and sitting down

"they need a lot of work but their skills compliment each other well..." he trailed off a little

"But you think they are missing something?"

"a psyker"

Alistravia nodded in response.

"Had the blood raven not died then they may have had one but sadly he is not with us so we will have to find another suitable candidate... see who you can find"

Gigas nodded before turning to leave.

"Gigas" she said stopping him as he reached the door "I have missed you these past few months"

Gigas turned and smiled which was rare for him but when it happened it meant he was truly happy with what was said or had happened.

**Theadras**

The star that shone light over the worlds in the Theadras system was just going below the horizon line as Gerik and Krillar walked the perimeter of the house grounds, the wall that had been damaged had been quickly covered up with some netting to prevent any more mountain cats from getting in but it was a band aid at best considering the netting would do very little to dissuade the cats from trying if they smelt food.

A few militia guards were patrolling around either on foot or bikes and a few were stood by the main gate but it was quiet and most of them were chatting or stood twiddling their thumbs until Gerik and Krillar came into view and they would jump to attention and look active.

"Is this how it is most of the time?" Gerik asked

"Aye it's usually like this for the most part, the odd irate worker turns up drunk at the gate but nothing we can't deal with... nice and easy life until I retire"

Gerik laughed.

"You won't retire"

"Yes I will!" the militia commander retorted

"No" Gerik said shaking his head "I know your type, you can't live without something to occupy you and I don't think gardening sounds like your idea of a fun day"

Krillar looked up at the second moon of Theadras that was rising as the sun set.

"That's true I am a man of action not one for sitting down and living out my golden years"

They reached a section of the wall that overlooked the town and the ocean beyond, the lights were brighter than Gerik expected and it looked like a few boats were out on the sea making their way back to the towns small port.

"If I get chance before I leave I think I'll walk the ocean floor" Gerik muttered

"You can do that?" Krillar queried as he watched a flyer in the distance

Gerik nodded.

"When your born on an ocean world it's hard not to want to explore oceans elsewhere and since I am not on war footing here I can make the time" Gerik glanced in Krillar's direction as he stared out at the town "I assume you did a background check on Kalia's potential husband to be?"

"Of course"

"And?"

Krillar just shrugged.

"Nothing of note, in his youth he was a bit of a prick... would go out to bars and start fights over stupid shit which his family tried to cover up then when his older brother died and the wight of being a knight fell upon him he started to better himself and despite a few bumps along the road he seams fairly ordinary"

"A few bumps?" Gerik questioned

"He disobeyed orders on occasion but has always fought hard... you that worried about spy's?"

"better to be safe than sorry!" he responded and Krillar nodded

There was a loud blast from the horn of a boat as it pulled into port and a few birds flew off into the sky at the startling sound.

They continued on until they reach the edge of the runway, the Guppy sat in the centre of the concourse slowly hovering as it's gravity anchor held it firmly in place.

"Well that's about it for the perimeter, we should have a big day tomorrow and I should be getting back to the wife before she locks me out again"

"Take care commander" Gerik said before the militia commander nodded and headed off back towards the house

Kalia had taken a bottle of wine from the kitchen and gone out into the back garden, in the distance a boat blew it's horn and it brought fond memories of her child hood when her father would take her down to the town and she would run along the port towns jetty's encouraging the boat captains to blow their horns for her.

The garden was not quite as she remembered it from the last time she was home, some of the furniture had been replaced or recovered and the servitor that brought drinks to the guests was new but the old two seater swing chair she used to sit in and read was still the centre piece, it had been with the family for many generations and was unlikely to be replaced although it was easy now to spot where it had been repainted or something had to be welded back together but as she sat on it and as it swung back she felt the stress of the day leaving her and relaxed by lifting her legs and letting the seat gently rock back and forth.

"Mind if I join you" a voice said

It was Talvin and she nodded, he took the seat beside her and almost fell off as the chair moved when he wasn't ready for it, Kalia laughed and he smiled back at her a little embarrassed but clearly he found it funny as well.

"Never sat on this kind of thing before it's a little strange"

"Sorry I won't swing it as much" she said slowing the motion of the chair

"Oh no it's fine as long as it doesn't spin right round" he responded before picking up the bottle on the table in front him "Le Monde Gris 3911... good year?"

Kalia just shrugged as she poured it into her glass.

"Who cares as long as it's alcoholic... if you want another glass just tell the servitor" she said looking at him

Talvin looked over the creature as it stood silent.

"You know that thing used to be a person once right?"

"It was probably a criminal" Kalia said as she sipped the wine

"So that makes it ok to turn them into a mindless machine!?"

Kalia sighed and glared at him.

"This really isn't the time for morale grandstanding Tal, do you want a glass or not?"

Talvin nodded.

"Servitor..." Kalia said and the machine activated turning it's body towards her

"_Yes... Mistress..." _It said in a preprogramed voice statement

"Please get me another glass for the wine"

"_Yes... Mistress..." _

It stomped off on heavy pistons towards the back entrance of the kitchen and Talvin couldn't help but stare in thought of the butchery that the person who once may have been a criminal must of under gone to become that.

"So are you all prepared for tomorrow?" Talvin asked

"As best I can be" came the dry response from Kalia

Talvin took a look around the garden as if preparing to say something awkward.

"You know your mother is upstairs why don't you go talk to her now"

"I can't say anything until I meet him or she will just say I am being silly and don't even know him yet" Kalia responded before pouring another glass for herself "Once I meet him I can build a case against marrying him that my father and mother won't be able to dispute"

Talvin nodded and looked up into the nights sky, a few low flying ships were passing over and the sounds of distant nocturnal birds had begun.

"It's beautiful here" he said as he let motion of the swing carry him

Kalia nodded in response and looked up into the sky too.

"I guess you couldn't see the stars from underneath the ocean"

"I spent most of my childhood on board a ship so it didn't matter" he responded as the servitor came back and placed the glass down before moving back to a stand by position

Kalia noticed Talvin's sneer at the machine but rather than broach the subject she moved on.

"How come you didn't go in to town with the pilots?"

Talvin shrugged.

"They seam like ok people but being on a world I don't know without other Estrellan's means I am going to stick close to where I know it's safe"

"Didn't think you'd be scared of a few imperials"

Talvin looked at her with some puzzlement.

"I'd of thought by now you would of learned Estrellan's are cautious of anyone who is not their own"

"My goodness you really do think your better than us don't you!" Kalia stated

"It's not about thinking we are better... it's about trust and after the Kappa we leaned to be careful about who we associate with and that includes other humans" Talvin said bluntly defending his position "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Kalia responded dismissively

"What will you do if you find you like Reginald?"

Kalia turned and looked at him with her jaw dropped in disbelief at the comment.

"That is an absurd suggestion!"

"Is it?" Talvin questioned "The logical part of your mind says that you will refuse to marry this man but the emotional side might overrule that if he is everything your mother says he is"

Kalia just scoffed at the idea.

"My mother is likely exaggerating!" Kalia said aggressively "He might be a nice man and be handsome and rich but there is more to life than that, I want someone who likes me for me not some suitor marrying for prestige and power"

"Fair enough" Talvin said as he poured some of the wine into his glass

There was silence for a short while and not much made a sound as they both sat and drank the wine apart from a few evening call birds and a couple of militia troopers passing in the distance.

"How come your not married yet?" Kalia suddenly said

Talvin shrugged and poured some more wine.

"It's likely I will be in a couple of years but there is no one who catches my eye aboard the Pequad" he said before glancing over at her

The light was catching Kalia just right as she sat and she looking incredible in the dress with her hair done to look more wavy with the right about of make-up making her look fresh and exciting, aboard the ship she was pretty to look at to be sure but here and now she was the most perfect woman he had ever seen, he realised he was staring and quickly turned away but she had already seen his look.

"What were you looking at?"

"Oh... nothing, just an animal in the bush!"

Kalia sighed.

"Your a bad liar Talvin, I know you like me because I've seen how you look at me when you think I am not paying attention!"

Talvin coughed and almost spit out the wine he had just drank.

"I don't know what your talking about..." he said coyly

"Yes you do!" Kalia said glaring at him

Talvin put his glass down and looked at her directly.

"Fine I think your attractive and interesting but don't pretended your not attracted to me!"

"Well... I... you see..." Kalia said stuttering

"Oh come on, you schedule lots of late night study sessions, always wear make-up around me and they way you reacted when came aboard the guppy proves it"

Kalia didn't know what to say and just drank the full glass of wine she had in one go before speaking.

"Maybe that's true... but I find lots of people attractive"

"Now whose a bad liar" Talvin said

Kalia looked around to see if anyone was within ear shot.

"This conversation never happened!" she said before standing up and storming off back into the house

Talvin sighed and poured the last of the wine into his glass, he picked it up and downed it in one gulp before muttering to himself.

"Smooth Tal, real smooth"

**Next Morning**

Talvin was with Gerik and both were stood at the space marines room balcony watching the morning sunlight beam down on the front gardens as workers finished clearing the drive of any debris and planting banners of house Von Touran, Kalia was likely getting changed and ready to meet Reginald.

"Looks like it's going to be a nice day" Gerik said

"I guess" Talvin responded absent mindedly

Gerik looked at him curiously.

"What's going on with you, yesterday you were excited about being somewhere new now you seam distracted?"

Talvin lent harder against the balcony's stone balustrade.

"I told Kalia I was attracted to her last night"

Gerik chuckled in amusement, most of the crew had noticed the attraction between the two of them and were simply waiting for them to realise it themselves and get on with it but they had been so awkward around each other it had delayed this revelation and it was unfortunate it had taken until they were away from the ship together to get them to open up.

"Not the best time to tell her how you feel... how did she respond?"

"She said she had seen all the looks I had been giving her so I told her she was doing the same with me..."

"... and then she got angry and stormed off?"

Talvin nodded.

"Well this should make the trip more interesting!"

"Really Gerik... no sympathy?" Tal asked

Gerik shook his head and smiled.

"you better hope this Reginald is a dull uninteresting person or you will lose any chance... speaking of which" Gerik said noticing an expensive looking car coming down the drive

The two proceeded down stairs and lined up next to Krillar, Alecander and a few of the other more senior staff, the two pilots stood at the other side with Kalia and her mother stood in the centre.

Kalia was wearing a long richly made dress in a yellow and white colour scheme that showed off her cleavage whilst not making her look too fake, it worked well and Talvin had to be careful not to let his eyes wonder, her mother was wearing similar dress to the one she had worn the day the arrived and she looked far more excited that Kalia did who was busy fiddling with one of the curly stands of hair that dangled down from her new hair style.

"Stop playing with it Kalia or you will ruin it" Kalia's mother said slapping her hand down as she reached to touch the strand again

As the car pulled up at the front and one of the servants moved to open the door Gerik indistinctively rested his hand on his bolt pistol which drew a look from Krillar.

"You never know" he said quietly to the militia commander who nodded and rested his hand on his sword

The first person to step out of the car was Kalia's father, he was fairly tall with a white grey beard and a short head of hair that was clearly rescinding due to age but still he looked like a noble man. From the way he moved it was clear he had work done on his knees and it was likely they had been reinforced or even replaced with Mechanicum augmentations but otherwise he looked as strong as a sea bull and from the information on him Gerik had read on the planets data network he was quite a formidable business man and negotiator, he was wearing a very formal suit with the family crest on it and smiled as the second man got out of the car.

Reginald was younger than Kalia thought as she watched him exit the car after her father, and sadly her mother was right he was quite dashing not just in looks but from the way he held himself with his broad shoulders and dark brown hair, he was everything a noble woman would want. He wore a navy blue suit with his own family crest on a small pocket that rested on the upper left of his blazer and a short well groomed moustache sat under his nose, a small girl who wore a navy blue dress was helped out of the other side of the car and she made her way round to stand along side the two before they began their march towards them.

Her father had taken centre stage with Reginald on the left and the girl on the right, they moved forward exchanging a few words as the servants opened the doors for them and they approached the group, she saw Reginald glance across at Gerik before his eyes drifted back to her and the three stopped a few feet in-front of them.

Kalia's father stepped forward first.

"My daughter it is good to see you after all this time..." her father said and she smiled back at him because she was happy to see him also despite the circumstances under which it was taking place "... may I present Reginald Von Touran to you"

Reginald stepped forward and bowed to her before taking her hand, he was nervous and clearly shaking but still held himself quite well as smiled at her.

"_Dammit" _she thought as she looked him over _"he really is quite impressive"_

She felt her mother give her a nudge to respond.

"It's nice to finally meet you" she said quickly

Reginald seamed to take no notice of her rushed answer and responded.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you for many months..." he said before indicating the small girl at her fathers side "…..this is my sister Brinna, she decided she wanted to meet you now rather than wait until my parents arrived later today"

The young girl was too busy looking at Talvin and that upset Kalia a little, she knew why but didn't want to admit it so just smiled and responded.

"It's very nice to meet you" she said before turning to indicate Gerik and Talvin "This is my Escort Captain Gerik Thou and Lieutenant Talvin Marten the Pequad's helmsman"

Brinna and Reginald bowed low to Gerik and whilst Reginald gave a curt nod to Talvin his sister stared at him and licked her lips which clearly made him uncomfortable.

"Well!" Kalia's mother started "We should get ready for your parents arrival and continue preparations for the party, Alecander will show you to your rooms and your free to explore the grounds"

Alecander indicated they should follow him and they did with Brinna staring at Talvin still, Kalia's father and mother were chatting before he came over to see her himself and chatted with her for a moment before saying they would catch up later and right now he needed to bathe as it had been a long journey.

As everyone went off one by one only Kalia, Gerik and Talvin were left in the foyer.

"So he seams nice" Gerik said

"I wanna go home!" Kalia said as she hung her head

"you are home" Talvin said before heading off upstairs

Kalia sighed and went up after muttering that she needed to get out of the dress.

Gerik turned to Krillar who was conversing with a guard.

"need any help with security before the party"

"Well I think everything's set but it never hurts to have a second pair of eyes look over the plans, come on!" he said and the hall was left empty

**Terra**

Alistravia was sat reading some reports when she became aware of the other presence in the room, she had been mostly left alone since the fabricator general had left and had spent some time looking into each high lords history to get a better understanding of their personalities.

The other creature had appeared after a few hours and she had paid it no attention at first as she knew it could do her no harm without making it's self more visible to the psyker's within the palace and Voldus had insisted a Grey knight terminator be close by and the ecclesiarchy despite their dislike of her had left a few squads of sisters patrolling close by so any detection would have had alarms blaring and everyone running to her quarters.

She turned and looked over the dark green robe and stared into it's black void of a hood where a face should be, it looked empty but that was simply an illusion perpetrated by the creature.

"You could of knocked"

The creature let out a low set of whispers and Alistravia through her hands up in the air in dismay.

"Well that's rich coming from a race of recluses!"

The creature barley turned it's head from under it's hood and whispered again.

"What do you mean unusual activity?"

Again another set of whispers came from within the darkness of the hood.

"He won't be happy if and when he does wake up but you should point him in my direction... I do need to speak with him" Alistravia said before pouring her self a drink

More whispers came from the creature and Alistravia just shrugged.

"Your the ones they call "the watchers" so why didn't you see it coming"

Again more whispers.

"Fair enough but when we met on Caliban you said that wasn't important but I suppose it will have to do..."

She turned back around and the watcher had gone.

"I hate it when they do that" she said before hitting a rune "Sankara will you join me please"

A few minutes later and the psyker entered the room.

"What is it Alistravia?"

"Just had a visitor from Caliban"

Sankara let out a growl.

"Wish I knew how those things got through our wards... what did it want?"

Alistravia just shrugged and moved over to her bath and began running the water.

"It claimed there was unusual activity from the lions body aboard the rock"

"He is awakening?"

Alistravia shrugged again as she fiddled with the bath temperature.

"Maybe... or it's just him turning over, probably has bed sores by now"

Sankara chuckled before taking a more serious tone.

"How do you think he will react to this situation the imperium faces now?"

"Had to predict with him but the emperor will speak to him most likely although this could prove a problem with the high lords"

Sankara walked over to her as she began to get undressed for her bath.

"Your talking about what was said in the briefing but the lion won't listen... he is more likely to support your position simply because it infuriates them!"

Alistravia nodded as she climbed into the filled tub.

"Still we shouldn't make any assumptions, I suggest you work to identify who might be a problem at this "function" they are planning for my welcome home... if the lion does reawaken I want some advantage"

Sankara stepped over to the tub, he did not avert his eyes because Alistravia did not care, like most Estrellan's modesty was an inconvenient concept that got in the way of conversation.

"I will make sure to brief you on those of concern but we may not be able to identify all those opposed to your rule as some may simply choose to stay quiet for now"

Alistravia nodded as she relaxed and let Alis, her lighter side, take over.

"_There's something else" _She said before Sankara could turn to leave _"We..." _she said meaning all three of her personalities _"... need to find Carin"_

Sankara narrowed his eyes in some confusion.

"You have evidence he is still alive"

"_Not evidence per say but Abbadon did say they never encountered him during the war so it begs the question... where did he go"_

"Even if Abbadon did not encounter him that does not mean anything" Sankara responded

Alis looked down into the water and sighed before looking back to Sankara.

"_I know and call it a mothers intuition if you will but I think he's still out there!"_

Sankara smiled and nodded.

"I will see what I can did up but so much has happened since the heresy it may be impossible to find any kind of trail... although Kalia is from Theadras maybe if I trace back her family's origins it might shed some light and give me a starting point"

Alis nodded and the psyker left, she slid back into the water and let it cover her.

She opened her eyes to the trench with Alistravia and Morgan, who were busy talking.

"_We really need to take stock of this situation"_

"We were just saying the same" Alistravia said as they gathered near giant sea snail shell

"**Perhaps a round of executions would bring them into line!?"** Morgan suggested

Alistravia cocked her head to the side in thought of it.

"Perhaps... but it would only serve us short term"

"_If the lion does awaken we will have more power behind us!" _Alis stated

"**Assuming he supports us"**

"I can't see why he wouldn't but it would be naïve of us to just assume his support... we should consider making him first lord to appease them maybe"

"_That might work but I doubt he would want that or the position of emperor"_

"**Might I point out that he, Roboute and Rogal may not get along as well as we think" **Morgan said

"I agree they will have differences but I believe we can get them on the same page if we simply enforce our control" Alistravia responded

"_how do we do that, they are our brothers not our subjects!"_

"That is exactly how we will get them to work together"

"**Still we should be prepared for..."**

Morgan stopped mid sentence and looked up into the ocean above them.

"**Someone just entered the room"**

"It's Rogal, I better go see what he wants... we can continue this later"

Alis and Morgan nodded and Alistravia pushed her self from the surface of the trench towards the open sea of the ocean.

She emerged from the water with Rogal stood to the side of the bath.

"You know you could of used the chime" she said as she pushed her self up from the water and stepped out the bath

Rogal averted his gaze to else where in the room and Alistravia laughed.

"Don't be such a prude brother it's just a body"

"I do not wish to see my own sister naked!" Rogal said turning to face the other way while she pulled a robe over her

"Then why didn't you use the chime?"

"We need to talk!"

"that still doesn't explain why you didn't use the chime! she shot back

Rogal turned back, Alistravia was now in a long dressing gown and she walked past him and took a seat in one of the arm chairs by the lit fire.

Rogal followed her but stayed stood as a drone brought her a drink, it turned to him but before it could speak he waved his hand and the drone took that as a rejection of it's offer.

"I took the high lord of the administratum to see father!"

"Why?" Alistravia asked as she pulled her hair from round her back and ran a silver comb through it

"He would never of accepted your position and you said anyone who questioned it should speak to father themselves"

Alistravia was still brushing as he continued to speak.

"My duty is to protect you as much as it is to protect the emperor" he said puffing out his chest a little

"What exactly did father tell him?" she asked as she absent mindedly brushed

"Only that his choice was made and there would be no undoing it"

Alistravia stood up for a second and flicked her hair back round before sitting down again.

"You realise fathers immense psychic power could of destroyed his mind and turned him into a vegetable?"

"Then you could of appointed someone in his place who would support you" Rogal responded and Alistravia nodded

"I suppose... but still a sudden change of heart may come across as suspicious, I understand your reason for doing this brother but sometimes having people against you can work to your advantage"

"perhaps" Rogal started to say "but I feel like we can not be wasting time with this continued back and forth when we have systems and indeed entire sub sectors in rebellion at times"

Alistravia nodded in agreement.

"The point is taken brother" she looked up at him questioningly "I don't suppose you have an idea where Carin might be"

"Alis you know if I had located him he would be here on Terra surrounded by custodians but sadly other issues distracted us after the heresy and we lost track of many things that were important"

"I am not blaming anyone for not knowing where he is Rogal but I have to find him" she said

Rogal nodded and changed the subject.

"How do you plan to handle things at this... function?"

Alistravia shrugged and sat back in the chair.

"Unfortunately no matter what information I have on the guests it's likely some of them will keep their thoughts hidden for now in case of reprisal but keeping them divided might benefit me for a while until I can remove some of the more corrupting influences"

"I will not be able to attend but I will keep a close eye on things..."

Alistravia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Something your not telling me brother?"

"I have sources who say an attempt might be made at this function to..."

"...Kill me!? I am flattered but the only primarch who died at the hands of someone who wasn't a primarch was Konrad and he let the assassin in" Alistravia though for a moment "I have an idea... if you locate the assassin do not attempt to stop them"

"But Alis..."

"No listen, I have a plan..."

**Theadras**

Talvin was getting changed for the afternoon, Reginald's parents had arrived with less glamour than he had but still they had assembled to meet his extremely frail looking father and his mother who looked like she had undergone every rejuvenation treatment available to a family of their stature.

They had all exchange pleasantries and introductions then separated to get changed for the afternoon party, Talvin's window over looked the back garden which had workers and servants running around laying out food, drink and decorations as servitors did the heavy lifting and pushed grass and hedge cutting tools about to neaten things up where they had become over grown.

Talvin had removed his Estrellan standard military tunic and was fastening his dress tunic and watching the setup take place as a knock came at his door, expecting it to be Gerik he shouted to enter.

"Come in!"

Instead of Gerik Brinna opened the door a crack slipped in and then shut it behind her quickly before looking the surprised Talvin up and down.

"I've been watching you!"

"Through the door?" he asked as she walked forward in rather short dress with her hands behind her back in a way that pushed her cleavage forward

"I bet your an important man on your ship"

"I am just the helmsman" Talvin responded with a confused look

Brinna looked over to the bed and noticed his holster, she walked over and drew his weapon from it's hold.

"be careful with that"

She looked over the smooth white surface of the flat white chassis that held the bulk of the weapons firing mechanism pistol as she held it by it's black handle.

"Never seen a las pistol like this before... where does the power pack go?"

Talvin walked over as he fastened the last buckle on his dress uniform.

"It doesn't need a power pack because it's not a las pistol" he said as he locked the belt and holster around his waist

"How does it get recharged then?" she asked as he took the weapon from her

He sighed because any way he explained it was going to be hard for her to understand so he boiled it down the best he could.

"It uses a miniature particle accelerator for power and to project a stream or bolt of phased particles at it's target depending on it's setting" he said placing the weapon in it's holster

Brinna looked at him extremely confused.

"isn't that how a las weapon works!?"

"Not in the slightest, las weapons used energy packs to pass streams of highly charged energy through a series of micro lenses to create a super heated las beam which is only really effective at burning through the outer skin to create wounds and in some cases cause lethal damage but this weapon accelerates the particles to such a high speed that it can cut through most body parts and not suffer any obstructions from armour and light energy shields"

"OH!" she responded pretending to understand what Talvin just said "So... I was wondering... if you would be my date to my brothers wedding" she said looking down at her feet

"Well I suppose we could sit together but it wouldn't be a date"

Brinna ran up to him and smiled right in his face.

"Aren't you attracted to me?" she asked pushing her cleavage right up against him

"You are very attractive but there's more to dating than just physical attraction... I mean I don't really know anything about you"

Brinna grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the door.

"Come on then, we will can go for a walk and get to know each other!"

"I guess that would be ok"

She dragged him out through the doors and the two headed off towards the outside.

Kalia was in her room going through some clothes for the garden party when a knock came at the door.

"It's open"

Her father entered the room with his arms wide open and approached her, she put down the dress she was holding and embraced her father as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as he had always done since she was a baby, it made her feel safe and protected just as it had done back when she was a child and it felt odd to her that no matter how many space marines were around her at times she never felt as safe as she did in her fathers arms.

"I have missed you Kalia" he said before letting her go

"I've missed you too daddy" she said as he stood back and admired her

"So what did you think of Reginald?" he asked without hesitation

Kalia sighed and looked up into her fathers face, he was only lightly weathered for a man of his age and had very little in the way of rejuvenation treatment over the years but this was because he had always worked hard to keep himself in good shape and Kalia could always guarantee every morning she would look out her window and see him jogging around the house which he couldn't do any more due to his bad knees but the work he had put in besides the jogging to stay healthy had paid off.

She didn't know what to say about Reginald because everything her mother said he was had proven to be true but still there was no attraction there and while she imagined she would be very well looked after she knew she wouldn't be happy with him but right now without really knowing him that was going to be difficult to get across to her father who was far more reasonable than her mother.

"He seams nice..."

"But?" Her father asked

She sighed because she wanted to tell him about everything that was going on but it still didn't feel like the right time.

"But I don't know if I am ready to get married right now!"

Her father walked to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Firstly, don't say that to your mother or she will go crazy, second... just get through today and maybe after spending sometime with Reginald you will feel different"

Kalia took a deep breath and nodded"

"Fine... but what if I am still unsure?" she asked as her father went to stand at her balcony

He turned and smiled to her.

"Then we will discuss it"

Kalia nodded and joined him in the sunshine that warmed the stone of the balcony.

She thought about what her mother had said in regards to Alistravia and decided to see what her father thought so she constructed a question to lead into the topic.

"If I do end up marrying Reginald I will have to stop working with the empress because she's back on Terra and that's quite a trip"

Her father took a breath that sounded some what disgruntled, she expected him to say the same as her mother but was surprised at the response she got.

"Returning to the imperium to find your fathers mortal body has expired must have been hard on her but given that she can speak to him I struggle to see how she can not see him as a God... but the truth is the imperium needs someone to rule from Terra and those damned high lords are quite inept!"

Her father had never liked the High lords being able to manipulate things from such a distance but at times he had to play their game to keep the company and his family safe so she could understand from his point of view having a primarch dictating things might be enough to disrupt their corrupt politics and given what she knew about Alistravia Kalia imagined that might be true.

"Mother seams to think she should hand the position over to another primarch... if another returns to us" Kalia said testing to see what his reaction would be

He nodded and sighed.

"She's not alone in that thought... but what right do we have to question the god emperors decision?"

Kalia shrugged.

"none but I do get there reason for wanting it..."

Her father looked down to her questioningly before she continued

"….. Alistravia has been gone for a long time, she did not fight in the heresy and has no belief in the emperor is a god so to many it must feel rather jarring..." then Kalia's mind jumped to a conclusion she never expected to have "... but maybe... that's what the emperor is trying to teach us!"

"Go on?" her father said as he looked down at her with pride

"Well life isn't meant to give us everything we want.. " she said remembering what Rebus had said to her many months ago "... the ecclesiarchy would prefer someone devoutly devoted to the god emperor on the throne but they don't have that and maybe that is a good thing in it's own right because it makes them uncomfortable as it does with many across the imperium... but in the end it will make them fight and work harder to prove their devotion to him through loyalty to her"

"that is... conceivable" her father responded "If we are to survive the dangers of this galaxy then we need strength and what good is faith unless it's tested again and again"

Kalia nodded in response.

"You have become a very wise person daughter" " he said before standing up straight "I shall leave you to change... oh look, it looks like your lieutenant has made a friend" he said before walking off

Kalia looked and saw Brinna and Talvin walking side by side down one of the garden paths and she felt herself get angry, she wanted to shout at them but that would of betrayed her feelings and right now she just needed to focus...

"So you don't have any birds on your world?"

"Well there is no where for them to land so there is no reason for any to have evolved there but we have some sea life that act like birds"

Talvin had walked with Brinna around most of the estate and had actually found talking to her quite interesting, at first she had gone on and on about her family and their great history along with how much money they had and what benefits marrying into their family would have, that part was something she had repeated several times to clearly hint at something but as the had talked more he found her innocent imperial charm to be quite sweet despite the fact she would barley be a fraction of his IQ.

"Your very interesting... my parents would really like you" she said this for the fourteenth time during their walk

Talvin chuckled to himself at the thought of bringing Brinna to see his mother, he could imagine her upset especially since it was likely Brinna wouldn't even get into the lowest IQ bracket in Estrellan society let alone theirs but it was fun to think about.

"well!..." she said stopping as they reached the main entrance to the house "I should go get ready for the party... thanks for the company your a real gentleman!" she exclaimed before running off into the house

Talvin made his way back inside shortly after and opened the door to his room to find Kalia sat on his bed glaring at him.

"Oh hi... what's up?"

"what were you doing with her!" she demanded

Talvin shrugged as he closed the door behind him.

"We went for a walk that's all"

"you know she won't be smart enough for you right... I bet she doesn't even know what a fish is!"

"that's not nice Kalia you can't attack someone just because they have a lower IQ than us and since when did you become the custodian of Estrellan society... your not even a citizen yet!" Talvin shot back

Kalia's face went red with rage and she pointed at him.

"Don't try and straw man the argument... I have far more experience and knowledge on the matter and all she is some stupid imperial girl!"

"Which is how we all saw you before you took the test!" Talvin yelled back and then instantly regretted it

Kalia looked at him with a very disheartened look.

"you thought I was... stupid"

"Kalia what I mean is..."

"NO!" she said cutting him off "I get it... until I took that test you all saw me as some low IQ imperial and I bet you all believed that I was even more stupid because I believed in gods and demons!"

Talvin didn't know how to respond and was quiet until the door opened behind him and Gerik came in, he took one look at the both of them and sighed.

"Ok who upset who?"

"You all thought I was stupid according to Talvin!" Kalia exclaimed

"I didn't mean it like that!" he protested

"just stay away from me Talvin!" she said before pushing past Gerik

The space marine looked at him, shook his head and laughed.

"what's so funny?"

"just the irony that despite all the power those xenos in the warp have... they still have no fury like a woman scorned" Gerik said before going after Kalia

She was sat on her bed drying what tears had fallen when he reached her room, he sat down beside her and waited for her to speak first.

"This trip is a disaster" she said sniffing "I am gonna end up having to marry Reginald because I can't find anything wrong with him!"

"I know, I spoke with him... he is a very good man and loyal to a fault but if you don't want to marry him don't" Gerik responded handing her another tissue from the box at the side of her bed "come back to the ship... you have friends there"

"Some friends, they all thought I was stupid before I took the test"

Gerik shook his head.

"no one thought you were stupid Kalia but the most we knew about you at the time was that you were an imperial citizen and a descendant of Carin and even if you hadn't of taken the test you would still have friends aboard the ship like Rebus and myself"

"I miss when life was simple" she said as she wiped some more tears from her eyes

"It might have been simple but it certainly wouldn't of been as fun"

Kalia laughed a little at that.

"that's true" She took a breath to steady herself and then noticed the chronometer on the wall "It's almost time for the party... I should get ready"

Gerik nodded and stood up to leave just as he opened the door he stopped and turned to her.

"I know your upset with him but don't be too hard on Talvin... he might not of come here as your guardian but he certainly does care what happens to you" he said before leaving

**Terra**

Alistravia was being escorted to the room where the function was taking place by a group of custodians with Rogal close by.

"is everything prepared?" she asked him

"Yes Alistravia but I still think this is a mistake!"

Alistravia stopped as the reached the final set of doors and turned to him.

"Brother this will work in my favour I promise you..."

Rogal took a deep breath and sighed, Alistravia's plan was fairly sound but a lot could go wrong not to mention if his intelligence was not a hundred percent accurate and more than one assassin was in play but he had to admit what she would gain with this plan trumped any perceived danger.

"I will make sure everything goes smoothly"

"good" Alistravia responded as the door swung open to the sounds of music and people talking

Rogal stepped away and Alistravia stepped through the arch so she was stood at the top of a grand stair case.

As she appeared the talking died down and the music stopped, there was at least a hundred guests ranging from family members of the high lords to governors of important sectors along with the odd minor dignitary.

Horns from trumpeters blasted a chorus of joyful sound to get the attention of those still talking and everyone looked up to her and then dropped to one knee although it was obvious some were having hard time doing this due to her reservations about her appointment but still they bowed because they were under her gaze.

Custodian stood at every entrance and exit but they had been told not to act against anyone because for the plan to work the assassin must get close to Alistravia or the orchestrator of the attempt might get away if they realized they had been discovered.

Alistravia was wearing a long green dress that covered most of her body but it had built in soft armour plating and hidden pockets for weapons and any other item that might be essential for her to keep close.

A man with a very expensive suit stood at the bottom of the stairs an began to speak.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HONURED HIGH LORDS AND NOBEL GUESTS..."

Alistravia walked down to the very bottom of the stairs flanked by two custodians.

"...I PRESENT TO YOU, ALISTRAVIA TEMPERA DAUGHTER OF HIS MAJESTY THE GOD EMPEROR AND RULER OF THE IMPERIUM OF MAN!"

The man then bowed to her and walked away before she looked over the crowd and spoke.

"I am looking forward to speaking with all of you tonight, were my father here I know he would express his gratitude at the welcome you have given me here today so... drink and enjoy your selves... For The Emperor!"

The whole crowed echoed her last words before standing up, the first one to come to her was Drakor, the high lord of the administratum whose change in position on her since meeting her father was clear just from his body language as he welcomed her with open arms.

"Empress it is good to see you again let me introduce you to some people!" he said with a big smile on his face

"By all means" she responded and he guided her to one of the high lords and a younger man who looked somewhat like him

"Of course you remember lord Zoster our noble high lord of the navigators and this is his son Vetol"

"Pleasure to see you again lord Zoster" Alistravia said before nodding to his son

Zoster nodded and owed in response along with his son as Alistravia was guided off by the high lord of the administratum.

He guided her to short stumpy fat man with a big busy moustache and a rather tall wife, he wore a blue military dress uniform and worse short spectacles that were wired into his face.

"This is governor Anton Yaton of Nartisa, a sector n the edge of tau space"

"a pleasure" Alistravia said

"I heard you were talk about some kind of alliance with those damned fish people!" his wife said in a posh voice that was clearly put on

Alistravia laughed coyly at her before responding.

"Well firstly I don't think the Tau evolved from fish, my guess would be an amphibian of some sort and secondly I am attempting to come to some kind of non aggression pact with the Tau so that no sector or system has to worry about potential invasion"

"Well that sounds preposterous, I mean what would that actually accomplish" Governor Yaton said

"Quite a great deal especially for your sector as I know you are also struggling with one system in almost full rebellion and Drukhari pirates so imagine if some of the fleets and garrisons along the border could be redistributed to help counter the real threats such as the rebellion... which you seam to be unwilling to resolve... maybe I should send someone to take over since you don't see it as a priority I mean after all... you had time to come here but not reclaim a rebelling system..."

The old governor was stunned and looked to his wife who pretended to see someone she knew in the crowd and wondered off, Alistravia could tell he had expected her not to know what was going on but she and Sankara had researched everyone here so no one could get anything past her.

"... and please don't think I am singling you out, there are actually many people here in this room who don't seam to be able to do their jobs and if that's the case then maybe it's time for them to be... replaced"

"Is that a threat!" he mumbled as he started to panic

"Well no it's a fact... if you and those who also seam too busy to reclaim rebelling systems don't start doing your jobs I will have to look for people who can" Alistravia said with an evil smile and the governor clearly shaking almost dropped his drink

"_This is fun let me do the next one" _She heard Alis say and let her switch into her place

The governor was still mumbling trying to defend his position as Alis looked down upon him.

"Well perhaps... I... could..." he steadied himself and then stood to a salute pose before bowing "I will have that system back under our control by the end of the year"

"_glad to hear it" _Alis said in response before being guided off by Drakor

The next person Alistravia was introduced to was Selena Crowther governess or one of the core sectors and she was not happy about changes that had been made and expressed this the moment she opened her mouth.

"Forgive me for saying this but changes have been made to the deployment of fleets that leaves my system vulnerable and this is unacceptable"

"_why?" _Alis asked

The governess scoffed and the disinterested tone with which Alis had asked the question.

"My systems rely on the protection of those sector fleets and without them the enemy simply could waltz in"

Alis shrugged as she took a little block a meat on a stick from one of the waiters and ate it.

"_You are a core sector and deep behind our lines so you have nothing to fear in terms of attack but those sectors that sit closer to the front line do so the fleets were redistributed to provide better security"_

The governess's face went red with rage and she spat her next words at Alistravia.

"My world provides a large tithe towards Terra and if you wish that to continue then those fleets will be reassigned back to us!"

"_no" _Alis said bluntly _"...your selfish attitude is not becoming of a governess and you should reassess your priority's before uttering any more words..."_

The Governess tried to say something but Alis continued to speak and cut her off.

"_...also if the tithe were to stop then I would have to assume you no longer wish to serve the imperium and you will be...given early retirement"_

Alis locked eyes with her and the governess swallowed a large lump in her throat before uttering her next words.

"I don't think you understand our position"

"_Oh I understand it perfectly" _Alis said looming over her _"but just imagine for a moment what happen if those outer sectors fell... it wouldn't matter how many fleets you had then because you would be surrounded so I give you a choice... accept my decision and continue to enjoy your governorship or go against me and be removed?"_

Alis made it quite clear in her tone that this wasn't an empty threat and Selena Crowther swallowed another large lump in her throat.

"Perhaps I can do with out those fleets for now... but we have also had supplies redistributed"

"_She's boring me, you deal with her" _she said and Alistravia took back over

"Those supplies have been redistributed to serve those sectors without access to an Agri-world of which your sector has many, quite frankly your attitude shows a complete lack of care for your fellow man and it's that kind of attitude I can not stand!"

The governess was stunned and hesitated over her words as she tried to put a sentence together.

"Well... you are assuming... I have large populations to feed"

"So does everyone else governess... do try to remember you are not the centre of the universe but if you do wish to remain the centre of your sector then I suggest you comply with my changes or be replaced!"

The governess took a step back fearing the words of the primarch, then she bowed before Alistravia moved off making a note of what had been said and adding Selena to the list of governors who could be trouble in the future. 

"lets meet some other people shall we" Drakor said as he moved her to meet a middle aged looking man and his rather plump wife, the two bowed as they approached.

"This is governor Petern Tel and his wife Mea"

"It is a pleasure to meet you" Alistravia said waiting for their objection to some change she had made

"The pleasure is ours my lady, if I may I have some concerns..." here we go Alistravia thought "...for many years now we have had repeated raids from orks and lost several worlds to their infestation yet the..." Petern glanced over at Drakor "... The high lords have been unwilling to assist us and because of the infrastructure damage caused to some of our outer sub sectors and systems we have been unable to provide our requested tithe but instead of understanding our...plight they have simply demanded the tithe plus extra in interest"

"Oh Really!" Alistravia said looking at Drakor who was hesitant in his response.

"It... we have had issues... and you have a duty to provide us with the tithe as requested"

"My brother died defending a world against an ork attack... we were promised astartes but received none!" Mea stated "Had we of had even a few legionnaires my brother might not of died"

Alistravia looked to Drakor with anger and then to the governor and his wife.

"I was unaware of this situation" she said although this was a lie but it was more diplomatic to feign ignorance "But rest assured I will deploy forces to assist you and reclaim any lost worlds and I will also have your tithe reduced until such time as you are able fur fill your full amount and I will be expressing my displeasure to the high lords that loyal sectors are being ignored!"

"It is not just us other sectors are struggling with similar problems" Petern said

"Then I will assemble a group to put together a plan of action for dealing with these issues but I will not allow them to go unanswered any longer!" Alistravia exclaimed and Petern looked pleased with this result

Drakor, despite his new found loyalty was clearly not happy at what had been said to Petern but he quickly moved on.

"Lets talk to some other people shall we"

**Theadras**

The garden party was in full swing with guests coming from all across the planet and system and few travelling from other sectors to here.

It was a rather odd mix of friends and family with officers in military dress and non military men and women dressed in luxury suits and dresses, music was provided by an augmented musician who with his six arms played many different instruments creating peaceful background ambient music.

Tal had jumped straight in and was mingling with a lord general in the local PDF and Gerik was talking to one of the junior administration clerks for the sectors governor about his latest research but Kalia had no interest and was stood by a table with rows upon rows of filled glasses of champagne and what was worse is it was the cheep stuff because the best quality would be saved for the wedding reception.

Her mother was laughing along with some bad joke told by one of the guests but noticed her stood at the side and slowly made her way over to her and acted like she was getting a drink as she hissed at Kalia.

"_you are supposed to be talking to your wedding guests!"_

"I am not in the mood!"

Her moths face went red and she smiled at a passing guest before snapping at Kalia.

"_Your a grown adult not a child so stop being anti social and go speak to people!"_

"FINE!" Kalia shouted drawing some attention before wondering off into the crowd

She bumped into the planetary governors wife who greeted her excitedly.

"Oh Kalia it's so good to see you... I bed your excited to get married!"

Kalia had only met the woman twice before at functions and she was always happy despite the fact it had been proven her husband was unfaithful but this had been conveniently brushed under the rug so that the ruling family would look perfect.

"not really, I don't see the point!" Kalia said in response

"Oh I know it's scary dear but once your together you will be happier than ever"

"You mean like you and your cheating husband, got it!" Kalia said with some venom before pushing past her

She ran into one of the Von Touran pilots who was busy talking with his wife about Alistravia and she listened for a moment.

"My hope is the high lords will push her into a position where she is simply a figure head..." he said and his wife nodded in response

"that way she can play at being empress but not get in the way"

"That won't happen!"" Kalia said butting into the conversation "Alistravia is a primarch and a child of the emperor and she will take full control and the high lords won't be able to stop her"

They both looked at her with some disdain before speaking.

"I think the high lords can handle her" the pilots wife scoffed

"I know Alistravia, I work as her assistant and believe me the high lords would be stupid to move against her!"

"And why is that?" the pilot asked

"because that's what she's is hoping for... her entire doctrine is based on counter attacks and if they move against her she will be sure to make an example of them in such away that no one will ever try it again!"

She stormed off back into the crowd leaving the couple some what bemused at her actions yet as Kalia glanced back she could see the look of concern on their faces as if they had conveniently forgotten Alistravia was a primarch and they don't play second fiddle to anyone except the emperor.

She pushed through more of the crowd in anger at being forced to play along in such a farcical manner until she could speak to her parents tomorrow and tell them she did not want to marry Reginald and as she pushed through she eventually found herself face to face with Reginald's mother who looked her over and smiled.

"Oh I can't wait to see the children you and my Reggie will produce!" she exclaimed

This annoyed Kalia because it sounded like more had been planned for by the two family's than just the wedding.

"I won't be able to spend much time with him unfortunately if I get summoned back to Terra by the empress" She made sure to use the title to test Reginald's mothers reaction

"I am sure she can find another assistant and if it's a job your looking for there is no greater than being a mother!"

Kalia glanced around and spotted one of the priests from Theadras IV's moon monastery, he had been one of the more relatable teachers she had had on the moons monastery and it seamed like a good excuse to exit this very uncomfortable conversation.

"I am sure there isn't... if you will excuse me I need to go speak with my old teacher"

"of course my dear" Reginald's mother said

Kalia pushed through until she reached the priest and he greeted her very warmly.

"Kalia it is very good to see you again and such a joy to be here for your wedding"

"yes well... can I talk to you away from the crowd"

"yes of course"

Kalia walked them away from the crowd around the side of the house, a few people were mulling around and a couple were sat on a mosaic stone bench making out but they paid Kalia and the priest no attention as they passed.

"Father I am concerned about some things..."

"like your wedding?"

Kalia shook her head.

"No I can deal with that situation alone"

"Situation?" he questioned before looking into her eyes and understanding "Oh I see..."

"My concern is with the attitude of many towards Alistravia... and her position" Kalia said

The priest nodded and sighed.

"I know what you mean..."

"How so?" she asked

He looked around to make sure no one was close by and when he confirmed this he continued.

"Most of the ecclesiarchy are willing to accept Alistravia as empress on some level simply because the god emperor gave her the role however there are also those who feel her power should be extremely limited or non existent"

"I just heard two of the guests saying something similar but I fear they are unprepared and think that Alistravia would just accept this" Kalia stated

The priest stopped and looked up to the sky as if looking up towards the heavens.

"I trust in the emperors will in all things and his will was that you would spend time with his daughter... so tell me Kalia you know her, have worked for her... what do you think will happen if they move against her?"

Kalia shrugged.

"there's an old story about three men who move into a house and when they come home one day they comes across a snake that has begun living inside the walls..."

The priest nodded as he listened.

"... the snake is huge and says "this is my territory now so either accept my ownership and live by my rules or die" so the first man objects and says "This is our home and we have lived here for many years so I will simply kill the snake because he does not own this house we do" but when he goes to grab the serpent it swallows him whole..."

They turned down one of the more quiet paths in the garden as Kalia continued.

"...The second man says "Why do we have to live by your rules when we already have our own that work for us, we will let you live here but you will not rule us" so the snake swallows him whole as he eyes the last man and says "will you agree to live by my rule?" and the third man says "before I say yes or no tell me great beast... what are your rules?" the snake laughs and says there is only one rule and that is that you do not try to kill me" so third man says "well then I accept your rules" and he and the snake lived together until the end of time"

The priest nodded and rubbed his chin at the end of it.

"So in this story the two men are representative of the high lords and those who do not want to even listen and simply attack out of believing themselves greater but the third bothers to ask what it is the snake wants and when he realises all the snake wants is to live he accepts it's rule"

Kalia nodded in response.

"... and Alistravia is the snake... so your saying they are going to be devoured by her if they oppose her and they are too arrogant to see the danger in opposing her!"

"Exactly!" Kalia exclaimed "Although Alistravia would most likely prefer it if I had used a sea creature instead of a snake to represent her but the story fits the situation so..."

The priest smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"you have come a long way since your days at the monastery I am proud of your accomplishments as is the god emperor but tell me... where did you hear this story?"

Kalia smiled.

"it's an old folk take from Caliban...I found it in the Estrellan's databanks"

"I see... well... I think you need to let the empress handle things on Terra and you deal with your problems here... after all I am sure she can handle herself..."

**Terra**

The meeting and greeting of governors, generals and other important people of the imperium had gone on for hours and Alistravia had a established a good idea now of how things were being looked at across the imperium.

What she had found was very much what she and Sankara had theorised would be the situation although some things had been a surprise such as several core sectors she expected to stand against her actually were happy to have a primarch in charge, this was likely due to the fact like many outer sectors they had been ignored in favour of others and Alistravia's changes had been positively received despite the fact there had been covert communications from the high lords urging the sectors governors to disavow Alistravia.

Much of the imperium was actually rather indifferent to her rule and cared not who was actually ruling them but these sector governors, at least the ones who were present had brought up a myriad of different issues ranging from tithe problems to issues with xenos attacks and on some occasions issues that involved space anomaly's and she had made a note of all these issues promising she would do what she could to assist each sector but she did remind the governors that resources were not infinite and there would be no instant fix she could apply to some of these issues.

Then of course there had been those in direct opposition to her rule and these people had been the most entertaining and exhausting of the night with one rather elderly governess calling her a failure and insisting she stand down and allow someone with with a better understanding of how the imperium works to take over and to this Alistravia responded by pointing out that the imperium does not exist to serve selfish children like her and the emperor wanted humans to be united in one goal which was claiming the galaxy for themselves, she then went on to insinuate that the governess was at an age where the body can suddenly brake down and she should be careful.

Another obstinate governor had demanded his sector be given priority when it comes to redistributing resources but Alistravia laughed at him before saying like many others his selfish attitude could cost him his role as governor, he then vowed to break away from the imperium if priority was not given so Alis took over and used their "Sirens call" to convince him otherwise and it had not been the first time that night she had had to use it.

Drakor had wondered off and Alistravia was now mulling around the food table that had everything from all kinds of exotic meats to specialized fruit and this was all sat alongside a mixture of wine and other drink bottles from across the galaxy.

"_Alistravia I think out assassin is close by... could even be in the room with you now"_

Rogal's said over the skin coloured vox bead in her ear.

"Any ID?"

"_Pic capture looks like the security systems tagged an augmented assassin in a long grey cloak... likely has a hood up or something else to disrupt his image"_

"psyker?" she asked

"_no" _it was Sankara's voice this time _"they don't suspect we know about their assassin so I imagine they chose a non psyker for fear he might be picked up by myself or one of the grey knights"_

"Understood, can you locate him within the room now" she said as she examined one of the bottle of wine

"_Well it's funny you should ask that Alis because he looks to be moving towards you now!" _Rogal said and Alistravia heard the sound of augmented foot steps moving up behind her

Alistravia couldn't decide weather the assassin was inexperienced, stupid or had just not assessed his surroundings properly because in the reflection of the bottle and the glasses on the table she could quite clearly see his the metal skull shape of his mask.

She heard the gentle sound of a blades being slid out from under a cloak.

The assassin lunged forward in what should of been a gentle motion but Alistravia side stepped him and swing the bottle of wine around and smashed it over his head as his attack went wide, the crowd heard the smash and looked over as the assassin dropped it's long cloak to reveal a heavily augmented frame with a claw that dripped with a poison that was being fed to it's blades by long piping from a canister on it's back, there were screams from the crowd and people panicked but the custodians blocked them in on purpose.

Alistravia needed them to see all that was about to happen, the assassin lunged forward with it's claw blade but with it's element of surprise gone it was of no match for a primarch and Alistravia grabbed the arm and ripped it clean from it's socket, some of the poison dripped on the floor where it burnt through the wood like some kind of highly corrosive acid.

It tried to bring it's other arm around to stab her with it's other blade but Alistravia grabbed it by it's body and slammed it through the table smashing the wine and sending glasses and food everywhere, the slam had had such force even the assassins augmentations couldn't prevent it's back from being broken, she ended it's life by crushing it's skull under her foot as several custodians moved to surround her in case of further attack.

Lord Zoster eyed the situation, he had expected the assassin to at least wound the Primarch but it had done nothing but be an abstract failure and he would not be using that particular house for any future attempts.

"we need to leave" he said to his son before moving towards a door the custodians had left unguarded

However he realised, as he opened the door to reveal Gigas, that the custodians leaving the door unguarded had not been a mistake.

"Going somewhere traitor?" the giant marine said before grabbing the high lord and his son and dragging them back into the room and through the crowd

Alistravia was stood examining the corpse as Gigas threw Zoster and his son forward of the gathered crowd.

"You know lord Zoster you should of done a far better job in covering your tracks"

Defiantly lord Zoster objected to the accusation.

"I had nothing to do with this!"

"your a bad liar, we discovered this plot and who had arranged it... did you really think it would work?"

"Is this true Zoster?" one of the other high lords asked from within the crowd

Zoster laughed.

"Of course not... but as you can all see she is delusional and should not be ruling the imperium!"

Alistravia took a breath, walked over to Zoster's son and snapped his neck, his body dropped to the ground with a thud and the crowd gasped in shock.

"Why!" Zoster shouted at her "he was innocent!... he had nothing to do wit..." Zoster stopped himself before he said too much

Alistravia walked over to Zoster who fell to his knees shaking as Alistravia loomed over him.

"I believe you that he had nothing to do with this attack but sometimes in order to get people to tell the truth you have to take away what matters to them the most... so tell the truth or I will have my kill team wipe out everyone in your family home which would be a shame as I am sure your... daughter... would make an excellent replacement for yourself"

When they had discovered that Zoster had arranged the assassination attempt they had dug into his family and found out everything including his attachment to his son who he believed would take over from him one day and his daughter who he tret like a princess after his wife had passed, his son had luckily been attending this function and his daughter had stayed at home with her own family to where Alistravia had sent a full kill team.

"Your evil!" he shouted

Alistravia shrugged.

"I'm evil!... I didn't just try to have someone assassinated did I?"

Zoster had a defiant look on his face.

"Others will try and one of them will succeed where I failed!"

"see" Alistravia said "wasn't so hard to admit the truth was it?... Gigas!"

The giant marine swung "Atom Smasher" around and then down onto lord Zoster whose body exploded as it was crushed by the hammer, a few of the guests threw up at the sight as Alistravia looked over them all.

"This is a warning... defy or cross me in anyway and you will be dealt with as harshly as any traitor!" she kicked away a piece of flesh that had landed near her feet before continuing "Work with me and the imperium will once again be mighty and the despoiler will fall!"

At first the crowd just looked at each other but then one by one they fell to one knee and bowed their heads and Alistravia smiled.

"that's much better, so lets get this mess cleared up" she said indicating the bodies "...and enjoy the rest of this party"

**Theadras**

It had been a long afternoon for Kalia, after meeting with the priest she had been dragged by her mother to meet all sorts of people at the party, eventually as the evening had drawn on the festivities had moved indoors and Kalia had been able to break away from her mothers grasp and talk to the people she wanted to, of course her mother had brought up the fact she had insulted the planetary governors wife and and should apologise at some point but she had no intention of doing that.

Gerik was stood by the food table loading his plate with pieces of poultry and other meats when a middle aged but noble looking woman came over to him.

"Having fun captain?"

Gerik nodded as he swallowed large block of meat in one go.

"Didn't I see you eat a fair bit outside as well?"

"you did but we astartes have quite the appetite and when the food is this good..." he said as he swallowed another piece of meat "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" she said

"what is an inquisitor doing here?"

The woman looked at him before pulling out her wallet from her pocket and presenting her rosette.

"how did you know?"

"You carry yourself like any investigator would... and I did hear someone mention who you were" Gerik said smiling

The inquisitor held out her hand and Gerik took it to shake.

"Melanin Virk... I am a friend of the Von Tourans, so to speak"

"Oh?" Gerik responded "do they have many traitors within there ranks?"

The inquisitor chuckled.

"No but they like their background checks and since we rarely see any cultist activity in this sub sector one finds work where they can get it"

Gerik nodded.

"Must be dull though?"

"on occasion we find a worker with some darker history but yes most of the time it can be rather dull"

A bout of laughter came from a group of men and women who were talking with Talvin.

"he seams to be enjoying himself" Melanin said

"He has a right to"

"true... you know captain I am curios about something?"

"and what is that? Gerik asked in response

The inquisitor took a breath like she had to ask a rather hard question and didn't want to.

"I would like to know what the empress's plans are for the inquisition"

"interesting "Gerik stated "most people here will refuse to address my mother as empress yet you do not seam to care"

The inquisitor shrugged as she picked up a few pieces of cheese from a near by plate.

"her role was given to her by the god emperor so I have no reason to be opposed to it, others can think what they like but I am concerned her dislike of the ecclesiarchy will lead to the dismantling of the inquisition"

Gerik laughed.

"my mother won't disband the inquisition, even outside the religious aspect your role is invaluable at identifying dangerous people and cult infestations so I would not worry"

"I never though about it like that... thank you captain your insight is most welcome"

Gerik nodded to her and she went back off into the crowd

Kalia had made her way upstairs and gone to stand on the back balcony, she leaned against the warm stone of the balustrade and sighed.

"penny for your thoughts?" a voice said

It was Reginald, he had unbuttoned his top a little and he looked exhausted.

"Just getting some peace and quiet... how about you?"

"the same, I need a break from all those people telling me how wonderful marriage is going to be"

he said as he came and leaned beside her

Kalia looked him over and realised at that moment if she did end up marrying him it probably wouldn't be that bad, he was obviously loyal and clearly had achieved great things so he wouldn't be the worst husband.

"Do you want to get married?" he suddenly asked

Kalia shrugged.

"maybe someday but not right now and... not to you"

"That's what I thought" he said chuckling "I could tell by your body language when we first met and the truth is... I don't want to marry you"

Kalia laughed hard at the irony.

"Well they expect us to get married so what do we do?"

"well I actually had a thought about that!" he stated

"go on" Kalia said

"you tell your parents you found out I am already married"

Kalia turned to him shocked and confused by what she heard.

"Are you?" she asked and he nodded

"But how... I mean, do your parents know?"

"her name is Lana... another knight pilot from a rival house... we met after a battle, fell in love and eloped to get married... we already have children"

Kalia shook her head in disbelief.

"No because this would have been discovered!"

"We hid it well and made sure to erase any trace of her existence, then my parents said if I married someone they approved of then I could still be with Lana as long as no one but them knew about it"

He slid a data pad over to her and she looked through it, there were pictures and documents as well as a sworn statement written by Lana herself.

"Your parents will be upset?"

"I don't care... I will not marry you simply to make them look better... if they disown me so be it but at least I will be with the person I love!"

Kalia smiled at him.

"I am glad you have found the love of your life Reginald"

"and I hope you find yours... take care Kalia"

Kalia looked over the information in the pad and then took it to her room and locked it in her safe before going back to the party, tomorrow she would show it to her father and mother and she would be free.

**Next Day**

Kalia got up with a large hangover but thankfully Estrellan medical technology being what it was meant she was able to open up one of the bags she had brought with her and simply inject a small amount of nano machines that simply removed her headache and dehydration giving her the feeling of being clear headed.

She heard a clicking from further in the room and looked over to see her mother with poor quality lock picking device trying to gain access to her safe, still in her night dress she walked over to her and as she did her mother hid the device behind her back and smiled.

"Morning Kalia... did you enjoy the party?"

Kalia looked over to her safe and then to her mother.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh foolish me..." her mother said throwing casual laugh out "... I locked something in your safe before you arrived and just need to get it that's all"

Kalia narrowed her eyes at the obvious lie.

"When I opened the safe last night I didn't see..." Kalia then realised what was going on "...YOU KNEW!"

Her mother threw her arms up in a vain effort to fain ignorance.

"Kalia what are you talking about?"

"You knew about Reginald... you knew he was already married!"

Her mother shook her head.

"No! I had heard some rumours that I dismissed as gossip..." her mother sighed in defeat "... until I overheard you both last night and saw the data slate he gave you..."

Kalia gasped and stepped closer to her mother.

"You were spying on me!"

"No I was passing and..."

"And what?"

"...and I thought I was protecting you!"

"By lying to me... does father know?"

Kalia's mother shook her head as Gerik came into the room and Kalia's mother turned on him.

"Captain this is a private family matter so I would ask you to leave!"

"No!" Gerik said bluntly as Kalia went off into her closet and began changing

"This is my house and you will do as I say!"

Gerik stepped closer to her and leaned forward in intimidation.

"There was an assassination attempt on my mother therefore anyone with links to her could also be at risk and my duty is to protect your daughter!"

"Then do it from outside the door!" Kalia's mother exclaimed but Gerik did not budge

"I am well aware you do not agree with my mothers appointment and were you not Kalia's mother I would consider you suspect"

Kalia's mothers mouth dropped open in disbelief as Kalia came past her and opened the safe, she removed the data slate Reginald had given her and held it out towards Gerik.

"Would you look after this please Gerik..." her eyes flicked across to look at her mother as Gerik took it "...I need an escort to my fathers meeting room... I imagine he's there with Talvin but hopefully he won't mind a small interruption!"

Kalia's mother followed them out of her room and into the hall.

"Kalia you have no idea what your doing..." her mother pleaded "... you could have a good life"

Kalia stopped and rounded on her instantly.

"I do have a good life mother!" she shot back "I have friends and people who care about me and that is enough for now!"

Talvin had got up early to discuss the trade deal with Kalia's father and they had spent the past two hours discussing it whilst everyone else slept in to recover from the night before.

He had been impressed by Kalia's father who had scrutinized every detail to make sure he was not losing out in anyway but most of the time he had muttered "this looks good" under his breath or just nodded at something he read on the data slate and now they were approaching a final agreement after renegotiating one of the supply stops.

"Well this all looks fine now so... "he said pressing his thumb print to the sensor on the pad "... we have a deal"

"A team will be sent liaise with you and look after some of the wet work so you don't have to"

Kalia's father held his hands up in confidence.

"Good, but I do like to be somewhat hands on... didn't get to where I am by not getting my hands dirty"

"Of that I have no doubt" Talvin said as Kalia followed by Gerik and her mother burst in

Kalia was obviously angry and her mother looked to be teary eyes with desperation in her face.

"Tal is the deal signed?" Gerik asked

"All done and dusted" he responded

Gerik looked over Kalia and her mother.

"Go prep the ship, we're leaving... All of us" he said looking at Kalia

"I though we were stay..."

"It wasn't a suggestion lieutenant!" Gerik said bluntly to him

"Yes sir!" Tal responded before picking up the signed data slate and nodding respectfully to Kalia's father before marching out the room

"what's going on?" Kalia's father asked

Kalia nodded to Gerik who handed her the data slate and she passed it to her father, it was quiet for a few minutes as he read through it, then he tossed it on the desk behind him.

"I knew there was something about that boy I didn't like!"

"Mother knew!" Kalia said bluntly and her father looked at her with some shock

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kalia's mother looked at Gerik, he sighed and walked over to a corner of the room away from the group to give them some space, she responded once he was far enough away.

"It was just hear say and conjecture... nothing concrete Bertram"

"But if you had told me we could of save ourselves months petitioning with his family!" He responded

"I was trying to get a future for our child where she wouldn't be in danger or have her head filled with nonsense!"

Kalia looked over her mother with some disdain.

"No you weren't... I get it now... you wanted me away from Alistravia!"

"She is an unbeliever..."

"...and was given the throne by the god emperor mother... she didn't just take it!" Kalia exclaimed "...and she hasn't filled my head with nonsense... non of the Estrellan's have... they are my friends and I am going to become one of them"

"What!?" her mother blurted out in surprise

"I am taking the Estrellan citizenship test... I passed the entry stage and hopefully my research project will get approved then I can be part of their society!

"but they are godless!"

"For good reason but it doesn't make them bad people..."

Kalia's mother threw her arms up in frustration and looked to her father.

"Will you please talk some sense into your daughter!"

"Anna... if this is what she wants then we should let her do it!" he said in response

"But how will she marry... we might never have grandchildren"

Kalia smiled as she felt a twinge of sympathy for her mother, the truth was that she really was only trying to protect her and give her a good life but there was a sense of envy in her mothers words and it made Kalia empathise somewhat with how she felt.

"Mother Estrellan's aren't some xenos race... they are human like us and they marry and have children just like everyone else... so maybe one day I will marry but it can't be now and not to Reginald!"

This seamed to placate her mother who dropped her shoulders and sighed.

"I just wanted you to be happy"

"but I am!" she said back

Kalia's mother smiled a little and looked to her father.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you about Reginald..." she then turned to Kalia "...if what you want is this then I guess I can't stop you"

Kalia gave her a hug and she felt her mother squeeze her back before her father threw his arms around the both of them as well, they broke apart and there was some tears from Kalia as well as her mother.

"Well at least allow us to drive you to your ship and give you a proper send off"

"I'd like that daddy, thanks"

The hover car drive them and a couple of other guests down to the guppy where the drone was hovering above a small device that Tal was examining, Gerik told them all to stay in the car and walked over to it.

"It's a micro fusion bomb" Talvin said "This could of taken out half the "Pequad" at maximum charge but I can't figure out who planted it"

Gerik smiled.

"I know exactly who planted it..."

Melanin was packing her things carefully when the door to her room burst open and Gerik stormed in with some Arbites behind him.

"Captain I am surprised to see you I thought you were all leav..." Gerik marched up to her and glared down at her tiny frame

"Did you really think I wouldn't see through such an obvious forgery!"

Melanin sighed.

"Well I did tell my employers not to get a cheap one but I assumed when you said you had heard someone say who I was you believed me"

"I looked over all the security files Krillar had made and that included a list of attendees and you were not on it... when I heard someone make mention of an inquisitor I got curious and asked one guards if they had checked in any inquisition members... they had not but you tried hard with that question about my mothers intentions"

Melanin nodded to her self before shrugging.

"I should of thought things through a little better but I thought by introducing myself to you it might help me get round easier... how did you find the bomb?"

Gerik was getting annoyed and loomed over her with aggression.

"The drones scan for any foreign device... you were lucky to get it attached at all"

"oh well... you live and learn" she said before reaching into her bag and pulling out a sawn off shotgun

Gerik slapped it out of her hand breaking the bones.

"Mother isn't even on the ship... what were the high lords hoping to accomplish"

Melanin started laughing as she held her crushed hand.

"Oh you think I work for those traitorous high lords..." she continued laughing hysterically before stopping and smiling an evil smiled that reminded Gerik of the Drukhari when they took pleasure from pain "...I work for..." she said pushing her self to her feet and backing towards the window "... no I am Alpharius!"

Gerik moved to block the window believing she would try to kill herself by jumping but instead she wrenched her head back and slammed it down on to one of the ornate spikes at the end of the bed where it pierced her skull killing her instantly.

It took forty eight hours for the Pequad to arrive, with the revelation that Alpha legion assassin, spies or even legionaries might possibly be present the fleet sent down hundreds of astartes and drones to scan for possible infiltrators but none were found however the inquisition were quick to dispatch a multitude of inquisitors who began to investigate deeper into Melanins past.

An autopsy on the body had revealed she had been implanted with devices that would bypass all but the most sophisticated of technology as well as having her memory wiped several times making it hard to trace her origins.

After this it was decided all Estrellan's and even Kalia venturing off ship would be accompanied by combat drones or astartes to make sure they were safe in case of future attempts.

Kalia spent a few more days with her parents but under the watchful gaze of Gerik and the now active sixth company who patrolled the surrounding area around the house as well as having a drone fix the hole in the wall.

Once it had been confirmed there was no sign of any more Alpha legion agents Kalia said goodbye to her mother and father and went back aboard the "Pequad"

Kalia was sat at one of the mess halls tables as Talvin sat down across from her.

"I am sorry that I said we though you were stupid... I was just angry"

Kalia shrugged.

"I get it... and for what it's worth I am sorry too"

"Why?"

"You were right when you said I arrange all those late night study sessions and acted differently around you... I... like the time we spend together there I said it"

Talvin smiled.

"Well what do we do about it?"

"I don't know..."

**Terra**

Three primarchs stood facing each other, two on Terra and one broadcasting from a ship, it had been a trying time after the assassination attempt and every high lord and guest had been checked not once, not twice but over a hundred times to make sure they had no link with the attempted assassination but they had all come back clean although Rogal suspected some of them knew the attempt was going to occur but had not endorsed it directly which made it harder to accuse them of being a traitor.

Zoster's daughter Petrova had accepted the role and vowed to serve Alistravia in the name of the god emperor, she had already stated her position was to serve the imperium not herself and Alistravia believed she would be of no threat going forward.

"Well Roboute... you mentioned the other day about a family matter?"

"What he said was that their was something that can not be said outside the ears of family!"

"Don't be so pedantic Rogal" Alistravia said in response

"_before we get to that, Alistravia you said you had news about the Lion?"_

Alistravia nodded.

"I have had information that suggests he could be reawakening"

"where did this information come from because if it's from Cypher I would not trust it" Rogal said

"It did not come from Cypher but I get the feeling we will be seeing him real soon... especially if our brother is indeed returning"

"_You must go to the rock and see for yourself sister... perhaps you can then confirm or deny this information"_

"I agree with Roboute... a direct examination may reveal more" Rogal said

Alistravia nodded again in agreement.

"Fair enough but my concern is if the Lion returns one of our traitor brothers may choose to rear their heads"

"Drawing them out would not be the worst idea" Rogal responded

"_We need to be careful about where we go from here...to that end we must devise how best to handle the imperium going forward!"_

"True" Alistravia said "I have some ideas but we will need to plan carefully if we are to restore sanity to the imperium!"

"If any is left" Rogal said and both Alistravia and Roboute nodded

"_Have you spoken with father yet"_

"no... I am having some Estrellan engineers look at the throne to see if we can help fix some of that old tech but it might take some time to make any useful repairs given it's age but I will speak to him soon" Alistravia said in response

"_there is one thing Alistravia... perhaps it would best to distance yourself from our traitor kin!"_

"your the one who suggested I speak to Magnus now your telling me to distance myself..." Alistravia shot back "...your point is taken though, the fabricator general did suggest doing something similar might sit better with the high lords"

Roboute nodded.

"_so do we have consensus for going forward?_

"I will shore up our defences on Terra and wait" he said before looking to Alis

"I will rule and do what I can to mitigate further damage and wait"

"_And I will command our forces and wait which means for now we have our consensus... I suggest we keep what goes on here private even from our own...for now!"_

"I agree..." Rogal started to say "I just hope we are doing the right thing"

"_Time will tell Rogal... sooner or later...Time will tell"_

**The End**


End file.
